Maid of Honor
by forevatibette
Summary: Bette and Tina have been best friends since kids and now older Bette finally has the courage to tell Tina how she feels but Tina has some news of her own.. she's getting married


© FOREVATIBETTE- Ilene Chaiken owns the Characters that appear in the L word together with my own inspiration and creativity. No copyright infringement intended. Please do not post elsewhere unless you have my permission as I worked really hard to write each story. This story will contain sexual content

**Chapter One-**

'_Are you serious?'_

'Why not?'

'It's a crazy idea for one'

'Just think of it as...saying goodbye'

'Tee, think about what you are asking me. Friends don't say goodbye with their tongues and why would you want too when your straight'

'I guess I want to see what all the fuss is about...I feel left out and we have never done it before'

'This is way too weird'

'Am I not as sexy or as smart as the other girls?'

'Don't say that, it's...you'

'Yeah so there shouldn't be anything wrong with it, it's just you and me trying something...please?'

'I am going to regret this, are you ready?'

'Yes--I mean No--Yeah I'm ready'

Both girls sat on the bed, their hearts racing and their teeth chattering. The brunette leaned forward slightly but hesitated for a moment, she didn't want to push Tina to do something that she was sure was only out of fear that after tonight things would change between them 'Tell me if you want me to stop' her mouth just seconds from touching Tina's lips

**Fourteen Years Later**

Waiting by the phone, she began to twiddle her fingers in anticipation. Her best friend had been away on holidays to New Zealand for a little over a month. Since her departure Bette had emotions stir inside her_ 'Argh, where is she?' _Bette was going crazy waiting, as she sat in a cafe. Each day without Tina was another day too long and at first she passed the feeling off but the more the two were apart Bette couldn't deny her heart from who it wanted _'this is ridiculous'_ she thought sipping on her latte, as she moved the glass away from her lips she was stopped by the most beautiful sight, she was amazed _'How could I have not have noticed it before?'_ she continued to gaze mindlessly at the blonde walking closer, Bette's heart almost jumping out of her chest, it have Tina or all the caffeine intake she had today but her hands began to shake _'It's Tina, what am I so nervous about?'_ Just as the blonde arrived at the table Bette had calmed herself 'You're late'

'Great to see you too' she laughed 'I'm sorry but I have a really good excuse'

'I'm waiting....'

'Maybe we should order something to eat and I'll tell you all about it' she answered, she sat down on the spare seat in front of Bette 'so Porter... what's been going on with you?'

'You know that my life has been pretty dull lately, although I went to Vegas with Alice and Shane last weekend' Bette smiled _'not to mention I am in-love with you'_

'That's great but you look...' Tina stopped mid-sentence 'Never mind'

Now Bette was intrigued 'Tell me'

'You just look sad'

'I guess I didn't realise how much I missed you until now, you know?'

Tina sighed 'yeah, for two people who used to spend every waken moment together, it's was difficult, I don't know how many time I cried myself to sleep the first few weeks'

'_Oh my' _Bette was shocked, she never thought Tina felt so strongly about their friendship 'Tee' she began, unsure of herself and how she was to declare her love to Tina 'what would you do if all of a sudden you start having strong feelings for someone you have known for such a long time and it's like a consistent ache when you are away from them?'

Tina giggled 'I saw this coming'

'You did?' Bette asked unsure if the two were talking about the same thing

She pointed at Bette 'You like Alice..I knew it'

'No...no Tee, that's not it' continuously shaking her head 'you have it wrong'

'Who else could it be?'

'_You, you fool'_ Bette produced a fake smile 'It's not Alice, Tina...She's a great friend and all but no' Bette wondered how Tina couldn't see the truth. Bette put on a brave face and stared Tina in the eyes 'Tee..It's not Alice. It's always been just--'she looked up noticing the waiter standing beside her _'Oh great'_ she apologised to the waiter 'Tee, what would you like?'

'Umm chicken salad and just a water please'

Bette looked back at the waiter 'I'll have the same but just a juice, thanks' and as the waiter walked away Bette looked back at Tina _'there's something different about her..she has some...glow to her to her' _

'Okay I have something I need to tell you and I swear we will get back to you and Alice--'

'There is no me and Alice' Bette again reaffirming 'and anyway I still need to talk to you, I mean you and I have been though so much and I just have gotten to thinking while you were in New Zealand and I gue--'

'I'm getting married' she screamed, cutting Bette off mid-sentence

'Marr...married?' suddenly feeling a whole inside her 'okay hold on..did I hear you correctly?' in hopes that she was mistaken

'Yep, that's what I said, weird right?'

After Tina confirmed it for the second time 'that's sudden...wow...I am in shock' she wasn't lying, Bette wondered how this could be happening when Tina had only one long lasting boyfriend and that was in high school _'I'm just thankful I never told her the truth, she'd be laughing at me now'_

'His name is Anthony...Ant. He was the director on the film we were producing over there and we just hit it off. He is a truly amazing man, Bette. You'd like him'

'_I doubt that'_

Tina noticed Bette not saying much and acting kind of weird 'Are you okay? You're not saying much'

'Yeah...I'm fine' trying to hide the tears that were welling in her beautiful brown eyes 'I am happy for you, Tee' gutted like a knife, she now more than ever wanted Tina to herself, to hold her, to kiss her and to never let her go, but that was for someone else to do _'I guess I just stick with being her best friend and try to get over such silly feelings'_

'Thank you and I'd like you to be my maid of honour'

'Uhh Tee...you know I can't be'

'Why?'

'Because...I wouldn't know what to do for one and two...Why don't you ask one of your married friends, you know the straight kind?'

Tina reached over placing her hand on top of Bette's, the brunette enjoying the sensation of Tina's skin, so soft and smooth, she closed her eyes as the ache belong became more intense _'ahh make it go away' _she screamed at herself

'I cannot do this without you Bette, you have always been there for me, my pillar of strength and I wouldn't ask anyone but you to be my maid of honour. Please Porter' pouting as best as she could

Bette hated when Tina pouted. Since before Bette could remember she would find herself saying yes to Tina's pout, which also caused her to be sent to the principal's office many times 'Please don't look at me like that' Tina continued 'Ah fine'

'thank you' she gleamed

'You are insatiable, you know that?'

'Yep and damn proud of it' she laughed

Bette couldn't help but stare mindlessly at Tina. She wondered how she could not have noticed the spectacular woman sitting in front of her. Everything was different, now when she looked at Tina she saw such uniqueness and prefund beauty.

**Chapter Two-**

'_Tee, talk to me'_

'No'

'Tina, come on... you can't just ignore me for the rest of your life'

'I saw you kiss her'

'So what? I am confused'

'Fine, it doesn't matter'

'Tee...'

'Don't talk to me'

'Are...are you jealous?'

'No'

'If you don't want me to see her again, I won't'

'Yeah?'

'Your my best friend...You are more important than some silly school girl kiss'

**Current Time, 2008**

The brunette spent every waken moment working, trying to occupy her mind with meetings and artist dinners --anything else that could keep her mind of Tina because at night when she had fallen asleep she would dream about the blonde and wake up the next more frustrated and wet.

On several occasions Tina called her but Bette just ignored the call in hopes that if she kept her distance that the problem would just disappear. Bette needed help, friends that could just be there and to confined in.

Sitting across from her two other friends, they waited for her to speak 'Okay fine, I am in-love with Tina'

'Yes, I knew it all along' Alice squeaked

'Can you keep it down please?' Bette tried to hid this hidden desire for Tina but each day it ate at her more 'I don't know what to do'

'What have you tried?' Shane asked

'Ignoring her calls, tried not sleeping at night because all I do is dream of her'

Alice grinned 'You got it bad'

'Nothing is working guys and I can't just ignore her forever, she asked me to be her maid of honour and with that I will be with her every time she needs help with something and I just can't face it' She confessed, taking a drink of her coffee

Shane sat closer to Bette 'Bee, you and Tina have been best friends for so long and she has a right to know how you feel about her, don't you think?'

'Not when she is getting married. She is straight Shane and even if she were gay--it just shouldn't be like this and now she's back home and I just can't control myself around her. I feel nervous and jumpy and soon she will know something is wrong'

'Who is this man she's marrying anyway?' Alice asked

Bette rolled her eyes 'He isn't that bad according to Tina, apparently he is wonderful and she is an amazing judge of character'

Shane moved closer to Bette, rubbing her back gently 'I think I always suspected the two of you would one day get together, I see the amazing connection the two of you share and even though Tina is straight, she still allowed you to kiss her all those years ago'

'Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that' she smiled, reminiscing on that night

'So what are you going to do Porter?'

'Al, what can I do? I am better off just letting her go and living a life she wants. Who am I to tell her this now when she is almost married' tears fall from her eyes

Alice slammed her hands on the table 'I just thought of something that could get your mind off her'

'Oh no, this can't be good' Shane joked

'Oh will you hush...A girl at the magazine has recently come out and was asking me if I knew any hot lesbians to could, I quote 'show her a good time'

'No' Bette protested 'No way'

'Please, like one date is all I am asking you to go on'

'Why not Shane, she always shows any girl a great time' Bette laughed

Shane shoot a look in Bette's direction 'fuck you'

The brunette thought about the offer for a few moments then came to a decision, deep down she knew she would never get the girl 'Fine Al, give her my number and tell her to call me'

'I knew you'd cave' smirked Alice

As a phone began to ring, all three woman looked in their bags 'mine' Bette stated, looking at the caller 'Oh fuck, it's Tina again'

'Answer it' Alice suggested

'Only if you want to Bette, we are here if you need us' Shane smiled

Bette looked nervously at both her friends before pressing the accept key 'Hey Tee'

'Hey stranger, have you been avoiding me for some reason? I have tried calling you every day for the past week and you have not answered once'

'I've been busy' she answered shortly

'Too busy for me? Bette, have I done something wrong?'

Bette needed an excuse and fast 'It has been so hectic at work, we have a show coming up and I have been crazy busy...I swear, it has absolutely nothing to do with you' she lied

'I've been calling because Ant is coming to California tomorrow and I wanted you two to meet, would you be able come between your lunch break?'

She looked at Alice and Shane for support 'Umm Tee, could you hold on for a second?'

'Sure'

Bette took the phone away from her ear, holding her hand over the receiver 'Her fiancé is arriving tomorrow and she wants us to meet'

Shane and Alice looked at one another then back at Bette 'be the bigger person, Bette. It will be hard but you need to start somewhere and you know you're going to see them together more than you want too' Shane suggested

'Okay' she answered taking her hand of the receiver 'Tee, sorry I was just ordering something to eat'

'No problem, so what do you say?'

'That should be fine. My break begins at 10.45am, so maybe I could be there by eleven'

'How about Rosanna's at 11.15, that gives you thirty minutes and you wont have to hurry'

_'This is going to be fucking torture'_ Bette thought to herself 'Sure, not a problem'

'Great, see you then. I cannot wait for you two to meet. You are actually very much alike in your dedication and emphases on life...bye Porter' she disconnected the call, leaving Bette on the other end trying to make sense of Tina's last statement

As the brunette detached her phone from her ear her gaze froze 'she said he and I are very much alike'

Alice looked curiously at Bette 'are you serious?'

'No... it kind of makes me wonder' Bette staring off 'Listen guys, I should get back to the office' she stood, pulling out some money from her purse 'that's for mine and thanks you guys'

'No problem' Alice and Shane said in unison

The following day Bette sat outside the restaurant where she was to meet Tina and Anthony, she was early_'Does this classify as stalking? Waiting outside to see what he looks like, I am going insane' _Bette noticed Tina's car parking five rows down, Bette ducked for a minute until she was in the clear and as she watched Tina and her fiancé walk inside she was struck with jealously _'Look at him holding her hand.. That should be me' _she frowned. Anthony was at least 6 foot tall, tanned, black hair and with a muscular figure. Bette unbuckled her seatbelt and sighed _'here I go' _

Bette walked into the restaurant with a forced smile on her face, looking around to find Tina and Anthony and as she saw the two seated at the table she ran towards the bathroom like a nervous weak _'Geez...come on Bette, they are waiting out there...' _she brushed blouse down and looked in the mirror _'maybe I should have gone with the green...argh she's seen me naked, why all of a sudden do I care?' _Bette finally talked herself down, breathing slowly to calm herself and left the restrooms in a better state that she entered.

Once exiting, Bette looked over again at Tina and Anthony at the table. Tina grinned upon seeing her and waved Bette over 'Hey' Bette greeted once standing over the two at the table 'sorry I'm late, car troubles'

'Bette, this is Anthony' Tina introducing the two 'Anthony, this is my oldest and dearest friend, Bette'

Anthony stood, reaching out to shake Bette's hand _'Ah fuck, last thing I want is to touch his hand'_ she giggled to herself as she acted politely, responding to the shake 'It's nice to meet you, Tee has told me you are an amazing person'

As he sat back down he placed his hand on top of Tina's 'It's great to meet you too' he smiled 'please sit, would you like a wine?'

'Sure'

Anthony poured some wine into Bette's glass 'So Bette, Tina tells me your going to be her maid of honour, are you excited?'

'Like a hole in the head more like it' she though 'Yeah, of course. It's not every day your best friend gets married'

'Just wait until you come to New Zealand, you'll love it there' he expressed

Bette was taken back 'I...I don't plan...'

'Oh yeah, umm Ant's family is massive and in his culture we need to be blessed during marriage on sacred ground' Tina explained

Bette was shocked 'so you're not getting married here in California?'

'Don't look at me like that Bette...You and the rest of my side will be flown to New Zealand free of charge and it's not like my parents will come, you know I haven't seen or spoken to them in so long'

'But...' Bette looked at Tina, she saw she was going to far. This wasn't her place to say 'Your right, I'm sorry. This is your decision'

Tina smiled 'Thank you'

Bette looked at Tina's fiancé _'Inconsiderate arse...I bet you never even asked what she wanted. I guess you wear the pants. What happens after the wedding? Do I lose her forever?'_

Anthony raised his glass 'I'd like to make a toast to my blushing bride and to what I hope to be an amazing friendship with you Bette'

Bette and Tina shared a smile as they clinked glasses with Anthony 'Are you going back to work here Tee?' Bette asked, changing the subject

'Um, I plan to do a few low budget, short films but with the wedding it's all kinds of crazy and I don't want to be overwhelmed with tasks, you know?'

'Yeah defiantly' Bette agreed 'Oh Alice and Shane send their love and told you to get your butt into gear and ask them to plan you bachelorette party'

Tina gasped 'Oh my god, you know I haven't even thought of that but that's your job to organise that'

'Umm no, I think ill leave that up to the party animals' her and Tina sharing a laugh 'Anthony, did Tina ever tell you how bad she is when she drinks?'

'Umm I've seen her have few I guess' he answered as Bette smirked

'Bette Porter, don't you dare' Tina warned

Bette pointed at herself 'Me...never' grinning mischiefly 'Tina and I one night drank three entire bottles of passion pop Champaign, then she decided to go knock on...god Tee, what was his name?'

'Matt Chase'

'Right so anyway she knocks on his door and his mother answers because, well its two in the morning and Tina asks to speak to Matt and his mum....his mum...' Bette was laughing so hard she couldn't finish the story

'She called the police on us' Tina giggled 'I swear we were grounded for a good month for that one'

Anthony chuckled a little 'What about you Bette, fancy any of the boys?'

_'Did Tina not tell him?'_ Bette wondered, looking over at Tina for a response, then back at Anthony 'I was more into...'

'Woman Ant, I told you Bette was a lesbian'

'Oh you did too, I'm sorry. Good thing I didn't ask you if you needed a date for the wedding then because my best man asked about you'

The brunette chuckled 'yeah well...' taking a sip of her wine 'I'll find my own date if you don't mind'

'Maybe Alice' Tina suggested

Bette sighed 'I told you...It's not Al but she has set me up on a date with some girl from her magazine so we'll see'

'Oh, well that's nice of her' she smiled politely

'So is Alice a lesbian too or is she with this Shane?' Anthony asked

Bette watched as Tina bushed some lint of Ant's shirt 'sweetie, we have gone over this too, don't you listen to me...Shane is female and lesbian and Alice is bisexual'

'A dirty bisexual' Bette added 'does he just drift off when she speaks to him? I hang off every word she says' Bette looked at her watch 'Oh shit, I should get going'

'A meeting?' Tina asked

Bette squinted at Tina 'You know me too well' she stood, and reached her hand towards Anthony 'It was very nice to meet you'

He stood 'You too'

Bette looked at Tina sitting, something took over her body for an instend, maybe it was just the need to kiss her or maybe she was making a point. The brunette's soft lips briefly touched Tina's lips. Bette was aiming for the cheek but Tina had shifted her head 'Oh, I'm sorry' her face changing colour to a darker shade of red

'I'll call you' Tina answered in a soft tone 'Thanks again for coming'

**Chapter Three-**

'_Bette...'_

'yeah?'

'How did you know you were into girls?'

'I just knew, why?'

'I just...never mind'

'Tee...tell me'

'I just don't know where I fit, you know? Like I go out with a guy for maybe a month and I am bored and I guess after we kissed that time...'

'Tina, you're not gay'

'How do you know?'

'Because you are basing all this on a kiss that we shared and your bad luck with men'

'You are an amazing kisser though'

'Once you find your place in the world Tina and if you are still thinking this way, I will be your guide'

'I don't know what that means'

'It means if you come to me ten to twenty years down the track and say- 'Bette, I am 100% into woman'- then you and I can maybe start something but I doubt that would ever happen, C'est la vie'

**Current Time, 2008**

Bette wore her nicest slacks and blouse, not to mention her fine taste in shoes, she was all dressed up for a woman she had never seen in person. Alice's friend Rachel had called her earlier that afternoon asking the brunette beauty when she was free for them to go out on a date.  
Upon answering the call Bette was reluctant and had every intention of apologizing, followed with an excuse as to why she couldn't go out with Rachel but the more Bette got to know this woman, she couldn't see much wrong with the woman, she was smart, funny, good communication skills, plus she sounded cute. After a 15 minute call Bette had decided to go for it and just to see what the woman was like and not to mention Alice...Bette never would have heard the end of it.

Bette and Rachel had decided to meet at a bar, a cozy and warming setting for a first date. Bette was beginning to get a little nervous, she hadn't been out on a date in at least six months. Once inside, she looked around for Rachel, she had told Bette she would be wearing a while halter neck dress _'maybe she isn't here yet or maybe she isn't coming...she's not coming' _Bette sat down on a spare table, letting out a sigh, holding her head up with her hand and as she did, someone touch her shoulder, she automatically turned and smiled 'Rachel?'

'Only if you're Bette Porter' she answered. Rachel was 5'11, curly sandy colored hair, green eyes and very white teeth

_'She's cutter than I thought...god her breasts are....hello Porter, face...look at her face'_ Bette shifted her attention away from Rachel's breasts 'Nice to meet you'

'You too' she smiled

_'wow she has a gorgeous smile' _Bette pulled out the chair beside her, urging Rachel to sit 'would you like a drink?'

'Sure, a vodka tonic please'

'Be back in a jiffy' Bette stood and walked towards the bar 'Can I please have vodka tonic and a house white please, preferably Sauvignon Blanc' after the man returned with her beverages she went and sat back down next to her date 'May I ask you something?'

'Absolutely'

'What made you agree to meet with me?'

'Same reason you agreed I'm guessing' she answered back, sipping though her straw 'I guess I just needed that extra push, you know?'

Bette didn't want to sound too inquisitive 'Yeah, I think I do'

'So why are you here?'

She sighed 'Honestly...I would have never heard the end of it if I didn't'

The sandy-haired woman smirked 'Alice'

'Yeah but I am really glad she got you to call me, I have been some what... inaccessible for a few months and she just wanted me to meet some new people'

'Why? If you don't mind me asking'

Bette didn't want tonight to be about Tina, she had been living and breathing the Tina subject for such long 'Lets not talk about that, are you a writer or publisher or...' changing the subject

'I write the horoscopes'

'Wow, what can you tell me about a Gemini's and Libra relationship?' Bette was intrigued and some-what suspicious about these things

Finishing off her vodka and tonic Rachel smiled 'This is never going to go any further than just one date, is it?'

'I don't know, I just am trying so hard to move on but I really am enjoying myself' Bette answered truthfully

'Who is she?'

Bette smiled 'She's my best friend. We have known each other from the age of ten'

'Did you guys break-up?'

It was a legit question but Bette couldn't help but laugh 'She's straight and getting married in 4 weeks'

'Oh and let me guess, you have recently fallen in-love with her?'

'Wow, you are good' Bette chuckled

Rachel nodded 'I understand, my first crush was one of my girl friends and I finally got the courage to tell her and she laughed in my face and we haven't spoken since'

'All because you told her that you were into woman and had a crush on her? That's harsh' Bette began to wonder _'what if that were to happen if I told Tina?' _Bette finished her wine, asking Rachel if she would like another

'Of course' she smiled 'I tend to like my booze a little too much sometimes'

Bette grinned picking up their glasses 'I might take advantage of that'

'I may even let you' Rachel flirted back

_'Did I just flirt with another woman?' _she asked herself as she walked back over to the bar ordering another round and also two shots _'I feel tipsy already...maybe I should have eaten today'_

Bette returned shortly after, toasting to new friendships and unlucky in love'. Several hours later the two women sat giggling in a near empty bar. Bette hadn't been drunk in a rather long time and each drink brought her closer to being sick in the morning, but she was having a great time with Rachel 'Let me tell you something serious...woman...can be so frustrating sometimes but can't help but love em...she fustrates me but when it comes down to it--' Bette just stopped mid sentence

Rachel laughed 'Your making no sense'

'I'm going to call her'

'Who?'

Bette smiled coyly 'Tina'

'Your so drunk' Rachel taunted

'No...just happy and I am' pulling her phone out 'I am going to call Tina and tell her everything' she began to dial the number

'What will you say?'

'Tina, I love you more than words can say and I love you even more than that' making no sense she tried dialing the number again 'I can't see'

Rachel brought her seat closer to Bette 'Want to go somewhere?'

She stopped trying to dial Tina _'Did she just...'_ Bette suddenly stopped laughing 'Did I hear you correctly?'

Rachel rolled her eyes 'I made it as clear as day Bette, I was hoping--'

'I...um...I....' Bette was lost for words, her mind was racing a million miles an hour and mixed with the large consumption of alcohol she was having head spins

Rachel placed her hand on top of Bette's 'I know you love someone else, I am not asking for a relationship Bette, just a friendly fuck between two new friends'

_'I could use a fuck...could really use one actually, release some of that extra tension a certain blonde d does to me and Rachel is sexy and new...brand new' _Bette smiled mischiefly. Bette was exhausted, she realized in that moment that she needed to start moving on and where else to start but with Rachel, just two friends sharing a night together

Rachel positioned herself closer, her hot breath on Bette's ear 'what do you say Bette?' she asked in a seductive tone, followed with a wink

Bette closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of the woman's breath 'Yeah' she exhaled 'we'll go to my place...I have a pool' gasping for air as the woman placed her hand on Bette's inner thigh

'Fine by me, just as long as you be my teacher'

'Are you ready to go now?' Bette asked

'Defiantly' she answered in eager tone, detaching herself from Bette, both women standing up, putting on their jackets. Bette and Rachel walked out hand in hand, hailing down the first cab they could, in the taxi both woman were quiet. Bette didn't know how to approach the subject, all she knew was she was sobering up quicker than she had hoped.

Once arriving at the Porter residence Bette showed Rachel inside 'Would you like a wine or...'

'A wine would be great thank-you'

Bette could tell Rachel was nervous as well, she poured them both a wine and joined the beautiful woman on the sofa and handed her the wine 'So...'

'Yep'

_'This is like watching paint dry..I need to lossen up a little'_ Bette smiled at Rachel 'are...you ready?'

Rachel quickly turned towards Bette 'If you are'

_'She's not ready....I am having second thoughts. Why can't I just have sex with no romantic entanglements? Shane says it's great but I just can't, god look at her she's shaking...'_

'Bette'

'Rach'- Both verbalizing in unison 'Go ahead, please'

'I'm not ready, I'm sorry, I have been having second thoughts since we got into the cab, I mean you are terrific but I...'

'I know your right. I can't either. You are amazing, you're smart, sexy, great sense of humor but you aren't Tina. I so hoped that I could...you know but I am not that type of person, I can't just have sex with anyone. The only woman I have been with have either been my girlfriend or someone I have loved' she explain to the best of her ability

Rachel smiled 'at least we can say we had fun, you were a wonderful date Bette Porter'

'As were you, you don't have to drive all the way back to your place tonight if you don't want too, I have a guest bedroom next to mine, I feel like I should either pay for a cab so you can get your car from the bar then to go thirty minutes to get home or let you sleep in my guest room'

The two shared a smile 'Thank you, I might take you up on that.'

'Great, come with me and I'll get you settled in'

Rachel followed Bette to the guest room where Bette found her clean towels, a pair of her pajama's and an extra blanket 'You should be all set, I am just next door if you need another pillow or--'

Rachel cut her off mid-sentence 'I'm sure I'll be fine Bette'

'Okay' she smiled, walking towards the door 'Goodnight'

'Goodnight'

The next morning Bette slowly opened her eyes 'ahh what time is it?' after finally waking up she looked at her digital clock 'eleven...that can't be right' As she sat up she felt the blood rush to her head 'Fuck' there was no doubt that Bette had a hangover. After going to the bathroom and washing her face she walked into the kitchen where she found Rachel leaned over the sink 'Oh my god, are you okay?'

She groaned 'I feel like someone used my head as a basketball'

'Coffee?'

'Yes please...Fuck I hate hangovers' she exclaimed, dry-reaching again 'on second thought, I'll have a tea'

Bette boiled the kettle and made their hot drinks then sat herself down next to Rachel 'One crazy night, huh?'

She laughed 'Was it ever, what do you think would have happened this morning had you and I...you know'

'Well you'd properly be happy and somewhat sore and I would have regretted it' Bette answered truthfully 'You don't have work today?'

'Nah, I get every Friday off, how about you?'

'I'm calling in sick. I rarely drink and never take days off so they owe me' As Bette took a sip of her coffee, the doorbell rang, she looked at Rachel 'Who could that be?'

'Alice maybe, asking how last night went?'

'If so, you better hide' Bette stood up and walked to her front door. She opened the door and was shocked to see Tina standing there and she looked upset 'Tee, you okay?'

Tina walked straight past Bette 'Do I look like I am okay?'

'I'm confused'

'Where have you been? I have been calling all night and morning and I got worried because I didn't hear from you, I drove past and your car wasn't here' her eyes glassing up

'I went out last night, drank way too much and I just woke up' she explained

Tina sighed and sat down 'I just was worried because of how distant you've been lately and when I couldn't reach you...I am allowed to worry, aren't I?'

Both Bette and Tina heard footsteps, Tina turned to find that Bette wasn't alone_ 'Oh fuck'_ Bette thought, looking at Tina's face 'Tina this is Rachel...Rachel this is Tina' sounding as innocent as possible _'well this is awkward'_

**Chapter Four-**

'_Tee...'_

'No, let's just pretend it never happened'

'I can't'

'What do you mean you can't?'

'I mean before there was a reason, now...this time was different'

'Promise me that we never talk about this again, after all I am dating someone...a guy someone and you're my best friend in the whole entire world'

'Answer my question Tina'

'No'

'Why?'

'Because you will think it's a big deal and it's not'

'Oh okay so that it then, we never talk about it again? Just poof and it goes away?'

'Yes, thank-you'

**15 years later- Current time 2008**

_Previously in Chapter 3_

'I went out last night, drank way too much and I just woke up' she explained

Tina sighed and sat down 'I just was worried because of how distant you've been lately and when I couldn't reach you...I am allowed to worry, aren't I?'

Both Bette and Tina heard footsteps, Tina turned to find that Bette wasn't alone 'Oh fuck' Bette thought, looking at Tina's face 'Tina this is Rachel...Rachel this is Tina' sounding as innocent as possible _'well this is awkward' _

Rachel smiled holding out her hand to greet Tina 'Hi, I'm Rachel'

Bette notice Tina hesitate slightly 'Rachel is a friend, well Alice's friend'  
'The one you went on a date with?' Tina looked over at Bette, then shook Rachel's hand 'It's nice to meet you, I'm Tina'

'Ohh your Tina, wow the famous Tina, hey Bette?' winking at her

Bette's face went red 'yeah um..' she sat upright in her chair 'Just told her a few things, nothing too incriminating, I promise'

'So you two must have had fun then, seeing that it's morning and...your both in your pyjama's still, wow this is embarrassing' Tina excused herself and began walking towards the door

Bette stood, about to say something but Rachel grabbed her arm, shaking her head, she looked at the sandy-coloured hair in wonder, waiting for Tina to walk out the door 'what the fuck? Now she thinks that you and I slept together'

'Let her think it Bette, didn't you see how hurt she was? I heard her from the other room, that's the reason I came in' Rachel explained 'She was genially jealous Bette'

'No she wasn't' Bette shock her head intermittently 'she was worried about me, that's all'

'Jesus Christ Bette, are you seriously that blind? She has very strong feelings for you and its been in front of you this entire time...Have you two ever talked about maybe being more than just best friends?'

Bette shrugged 'we've talked but not in length, every time she'd just dodge the question is how the hell you'd know how she feels?'

'Trust me Bette, a woman's eyes never lie and she has got it written all over her face, so I have an idea but only if you trust me enough to pull it off'

Bette wondered if she had been a fool all these years, she wondered how in one moment Rachel could see what Bette hadn't seen in Tina for so many years 'I'm listening...'

'Let me play your girlfriend, Bette and I bet Tina will come running. What's the next for you and Tina?'

'What do you mean?'

'Well have you organised her bachelorette party?'

'No, I've been putting it off but I don't understand, what does this have to do with you playing my girlfriend, which I am not that enthusiastic about' she thought the whole thing seemed a little childish

Rachel sat down beside Bette 'What is it like when you see her with this Anthony guy? Is she over affectionate or does she rather discuss current events with you?'

'We've only seen each other twice but I guess she was more into what I was doing' she saw Rachel's mind ticking away 'She isn't in-love with me, she is into men, these times we kissed...we were either drunk or she wanted to experiment'

'Just play along and stop over thinking everything, I am willing to take myself off the newly gay market for you and you wont play along'

Bette laughed 'Alice has been inside your head and that scares me'

'Just think about it, what's the worst that could happen? You could always wonder or you could find out for sure that she thinks about you, just as much as you think about her' Rachel explain and knew she was getting to Bette

Bette turned her head slightly, looking at an old photo of Bette and Tina 'We both had finished exams after this photo, she was so excited...she got in her car as soon as she was done, she said she couldn't wait, she had to see me'

'Where did she go to College?'

Bette laughed slightly 'about 10 hours away, she drove all night and arrived at my dorm room the next morning with coffee and donuts and after I was packed we left...we never wanted to go back and before we knew it, we were driving over the Brooklyn bridge'

'wow'

Bette chuckled 'she always brought out the best and worst in me'

'What do you mean?'

'Well she was always the one getting me into trouble with my father but at the same time I know I would have lead a very boring life until now if Tina wasn't a part of it'

Rachel smiled 'she seems like an amazing woman, smart, independent' she couldn't help but want that type of relationship for herself someday 'If you'r planning on winning her over Bette, you need to start getting active, not sitting on the sidelines hoping and praying that she suddenly comes to her senses and runs into your arms because this isn't one of those romantic movies, this is real life'

'Okay, maybe you have a point'

Rachel smirked 'I do believe we are now getting somewhere'

Bette sighed, she never liked to be wrong but she needed help. She realised that Rachel was right _'If what Rachel is saying about Tina feeling more for me, then I must do something its the only way for my luck to change'_ the brunette smiled agreeably 'why are you so sure your plan will work? It all seems a little too much, I mean it's a great idea but for someone who is in their teens'

Rachel stood up, yawning 'well, seeing you have no idea what to do then I guess you'll just have to trust me' she smiled cheekily

Later on that day after Rachel had gone home, Bette was flicking though the channels on her television and as she began to drift off to sleep, there was a loud knock at her door 'Fuck' she cursed in a groggy state and as she pulled back the blind, she hesitated in opening the door _'Just breathe'_ she told herself. She opened the door, trying to hide the giddy smile on her face 'Hey'

'I'm sorry about earlier'

'Earlier?' Bette asked, wondering what the meaning was behind the unexpected visit 'Tee, I'm not following' looking at Tina's shaky hands

'Yeah...I was just surprised and as soon as I arrived home, I realised what an arsehole I had been and it's all I could think about so I had to come back and apologise'

'You kinda were' Bette giggled gently

'Shut-up' Tina chuckled along 'I just have never really seen you with another woman in your home before, especially with you only telling about her yesterday and not that I am not happy for you, because I am but you are not the type to just bring a girl home...especially on a first date'

'We didn't slept together if that's what your thinking' Bette answered, maybe it was the look on her friends face or something else but Bette felt as if she needed to explain

'You...you didn't?'

'No' Bette looked inquisitively at Tina _'What I should be asking is why she cares so much if I did and anyway I should have told her we did sleep together'_ Bette wondered before returning to the conversation 'We left the club planning on coming back here and having sex but once the time arrived...we weren't ready'

Tina smiled brightly, Bette began to wonder if Rachel had been accurate in saying that Tina was in-love with her_'Oh crap...how could I be so oblivious'_ Bette looked across at Tina, their eyes meeting with such silent communication

All of a sudden the silent moment was spoiled with a car horn, breaking the gaze a Tina walked towards the front door 'Ant is waiting...I should go' she said hurriedly 'I just wanted to come over and apologise, can I see you later this week?'

Bette was in disarray of what had just happened 'Oh okay, yeah um call me or I'll call you' she smiled

Tina hurried to the door, opening it as she began to walk out 'Thank you' she whispered before continuing down Bette's pathway to Anthony who was sitting in the divers seat, Bette waved politely before making her way back into the house, caught up in her own version of what just took place _'Holly fuck...Tina loves me...I love Tina...Tina loves Bette...ugh what do I do now, she's never going to admit it and I wonder how long she's felt this way. This is giving me a headache' _

A few days later Bette was on her way into a meeting when her phone began to ring, it was Alice and Bette had no time to answer her phone, she made a mental reminder to call Alice as soon as she had gotten out of the meeting but during the meeting the brunette had to apologise profusely as Alice, being Alice called another 20 times and in the end Bette excused herself 'I am in a meeting, can it not wait?'

'No it can't, has Tina called you?'

'No, why?'

'Well we were having breakfast this morning and she received a call and raced out of here before I could as her who it was, she was crying Bette'

As Alice spoke Bette's mind began to race _'maybe it Ant or maybe something to do with the wedding..no she wouldn't be crying over something so trivial'_

'Bette, are you there?' Alice asked

Breaking her concentration Bette answered 'I'll try calling her now, thanks for calling Al, I appreciate it'

'No problem, call me when speak with her, okay?'

Bette sighed 'Yeah, bye for now'

Upon ending the call Bette composed herself before walking back into the meeting, her instincts were telling her to screw the meeting and call Tina straight away but not only would that be unprofessional, she'd get fired so she forced a smile and walked back into the conference room, apologising once again for the interruption and continued but for most of the meeting, when she wasn't presenting she would sit and round off many different reason why Tina would have left the planet in tears earlier.

Soon after the meeting Bette was anxious to call Tina so she made her way back to her office and closed the door, she dialled her best friends number and waited for her to answer...but she never answered 'what the fuck...she always picks up'

'Bette, I know you said you wanted to be alone but I have Tina on line 1' James announced over the intercom

'Put it though' Bette answered, waiting for James to send Tina's call though to her and as soon as he did, Bette quickly picked the phone up 'Hey, I just tried to call you'

'Yeah I saw, sorry but I had to pack'

Bette felt her heart leap a mile 'Pack? Where are you going? I got a concerned call from Al earlier saying you rushed out of the planet in tears, why didn't you call me?'

'Fucking Alice, I knew she would have called you' she answered hastily

'She was only worried about you, like myself...We are your friends Tina, now will you stop pushing me away and talk to me?'

'It was my mother on the phone...My dad is dying, Bette'

**Chapter Five-**

'_Tina-Anne Kennard, do you understand me?'_

'No mother, you're speaking a complete different language to me'

'Bette, I think it's time for you to go home now'

'Mother, you have no right. Bette is my best friend'

'I am guessing the definition of 'Best Friends' has changed since I was a little girl'

'I am a teenager mother and we were just...goofing around'

'Maybe I should go Tee...'

'Just a minute Bette...mother, are you more concerned that your friends would hang their heads in shame or that Bette and I were even ki--'

'Do not finish that word'

'So what if I am a lesbian mother, Bette is and you don't see her parents treating her any different'

'Are you?'

'No mother, we were goofing around'

'Mrs Kennard, I am really sorry...it will never happen again'

'Your damn right it wont...from this moment on you are not allowed back in this home, how dare you touch my daughter with those filthy hands'

'MOTHER! Come on Bette, let's go'

**Fourteen Years Later- Current Day, 2008**

Bette sat quietly, the phone pressed gently to her ear, in all their years of friendship she had never felt more helpless than this very moment, she was unable to speak, as she scrambled for words to comprehend a fill sentence, her mind was moving at a very slow pace. When her own father had passed Tina was right there beside her, holding her hand though her darkest day, she couldn't help but recall that very moment when she was told her father would not be returning from the hospital. After a minute of unspoken communication Bette as finally about to put her own feelings aside for her friend 'Oh my god, Tee'

'I feel lost...I've been pacing the kitchen for thirty minutes'

Bette could tell Tina had been in tears, her scratchy voice was an easy give away but Bette saw deeper, she knew Tina all too well 'Do you want to talk about it?'

'I don't know what to say'

'Trust me...it's easier if you talk about it. Start at the beginning' Bette instructed, weary of what Tina was going though

Drawing out a sigh she began 'I was on my way into the house and I just caught the phone on it's last rings, it was my mother, she was at first saying nothing, I said hello a few times before she said it was her, at first I thought that maybe she had somehow found out about the wedding and was after some kind of resolve or something and when I asked what had happened she told me that dad has lung cancer and she had told me that they had treated it but two weeks ago it came back and its now classified as terminal. Mother doesn't seem to think he has too much time left'

'Oh Tee, I am so sorry'

'I feel so guilty Bette, the problem I had at home was my mother, not my father and if maybe I had called him...maybe I would have known sooner, you know?'

'Don't you dare blame yourself Tina, your mom could have called you and told you all this after the first lot of chemo. She seems like she is still the same vindictive human being she always was and your dad knew where you were, he could have called you also' she knew nothing she said made much of a difference anyway but she had to at least make it clear that none of this is Tina's fault 'I remember what it was like for you, living in that house...all the times you would knock on my window at three in the morning asking to sleep'

'Yeah well...your place was more welcoming' Tina chuckled, bringing out a smile on Bette's face 'I loved waking up to the smell of your mother cooking'

'Yeah it was strange how mom knew that you were sleeping there' Bette adding 'Do you want me to come with you?'

'Thanks but Ant is on his way home from a meeting. I appreciate it Bette but he is going to be part of this family and he may swell get to meet them now'

Bette went quiet, the last thing she wanted to hear was that HE was going with her 'I understand, does your mom know about him?'

'I told her a little'

'I should let you continue packing and call me when you arrive or when you've been in to see him. I know it will be hard seeing your father in pain but you need to be strong for him and I know how strong you are Tina. I love that about you' Bette gulped as she had revealed her love to Tina without realising until she had completed the sentience, she was suddenly lost for words, immobilised by her own voice _'oh shit, well done Porter'_

'I don't feel very strong right now but having Anthony there will help. You are a great friend Bette, thank you and I'll call you once I know something'

The brunette sat in her office chair, reeling from her own stupidity then suddenly realising Tina had properly had not even flinched _'she had a little more to worry about...I bet she didn't even notice'_ she sighed in relief, hearing the dial tone _'well I guess that's that then'_ Bette thought to herself.

She couldn't help but felt some-what lost after Tina had hung up. Bette understood that Anthony was more part of Tina's family now but that didn't stop the brunette from feeling unwanted _'why can't I shed this strange feeling'_ Bette made only one wish at that exact moment and it was not for herself, this one was for Tina, to find the strength to face her past and be there for her father.

'James, can you do me a favour and order a dozen purple lilies' Bette buzzed though

'Sure, did you want them delivered here or somewhere in particular?'

Bette wanted to see Tina, she knew her timing was off but she needed to see her, make sure she was okay 'Just here will be fine, I am leaving for the day in about twenty minutes, ask them if you can pay over the phone and I'll pick them up on my way over to Tina's'

'Sure boss, no problem. I was planning on asking if I could leave myself in about an hour, that's if it was okay with you.'

Bette laughed 'why is he so afraid of me?' Bette continued to laugh 'James, you know that I am just a joiner member here right? I am still young like yourself so I know how important it is for you to have a life'

'Great' he answered 'I'll get right on those flowers'

'Thanks James, you're a life saver' she buzzed back though and as the next twenty minutes went by she took her mind of Tina by playing a game of checkers and cleaning up her desk 'fuck this, I am just going to go, I'll tell Mr Allan that I left early due to family problems' she picked up her newspaper and handbag and walked out the door, greeting farewell to James on the way out 'Have fun tonight, don't do anything I wouldn't do' she winked

'Does that includes taking a woman out to show her a good time?' he asked grinning back

Bette shrugged 'Maybe, maybe not' she answered simply _'I wish it were that easy'_

The brunette stopped off at the floristry and picked up her arrangement of flowers, she smiled at her gesture, she knew that if she wanted Tina for herself she needed to take charge and stop feeling sorry for herself. As Bette drove across town she turned the radio up on a song she remembered quiet fondly, she remembered the time when her and Tina went to New York during the summer of their senior year when Bette's father was on business there. Bette didn't want to go with just her father so she persuaded him to let her come too and one night when Melvin was having dinner with some rather wealthy business men, Bette and Tina decided to skip the same nightly routine of sitting inside the hotel room watching movies and got dressed up and found themselves drunk at a some gay/lesbian dance club. Tina claims she doesn't remember what happened that night but Bette was opposite and as the song continued to play in her car she thought back to that night....

**THIRTEEN YEARS EARLIER...THE HEIGHT CLUB-NEW YORK CITY**

_'Baby your all that I want.  
When your lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe were in heaven  
Were in heaven'_

'You are very beautiful Bette, how old did you say you are?' the other brunette asked, reaching her hand across Bette's waist, bringing her closer

Bette was drunk and she had only been with woman in her dreams, she had wondered what was holding her back and couldn't figure out what she was waiting for 'I'm...I'm 23' she stammered nervously 'I've never done this' she admitted

_'Oh thinking about our younger years  
if it was only you and me  
we were young and wild and free  
now nothing can take you away from me  
we've been down that road before  
that's over now  
you'll be coming back for more'_

'You've never danced?'

'No.. I mean Yes, I just haven't with a woman and in a lesbian club'

The woman looked curiously at Bette 'You're not really 23, are you Bette?'

_'Baby your all that I want.  
When your lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe were in heaven  
And heaven's is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't to hard to see were in heaven  
Were in heaven'_

All of a sudden Bette saw Tina appear out of no-where, pulling Bette by the arm 'It's my turn' she laughed, looking at the woman Bette was dancing with 'keep your hands off my woman' eventually tugging Bette away 'You left me' Tina exclaimed

_'Now nothing can change what you mean to me  
there's a lot that I can say, but just hold me now  
because our love will light the way'_

Bette was tripping out, wondering why Tina had just done that 'You were dancing with those two men over there and Tee just so you know, they are two very gay men'

Tina combusted with laughter 'I knew that, god I am not a complete idiot' Tina took Bette by the hand, bringing her in close, their faces only inches apart 'Hi'

_'Baby your all that I want.  
When your lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe were in heaven  
And heaven's is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't to hard to see were in heaven'_

A Bette eye locked onto Tina's lips then she slowly focused her eyes, gazing deep into Tina's hazel eyes, somehow this time when she looked into Tina's eyes, she saw Tina in a whole new light 'Tee, what are yo--'

_'Now our dreams are coming true.  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you'_

'Ssshhh dance with me' Tina moved her arms around Bette 'I just want to dance with you' as she began to sway to the rhythm of the music

_'Were in heaven  
And heaven's is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't to hard to see were in heaven'_

Were in heaven'- HEAVEN-DJ SAMMY

**Current Day, 2008**

Bette recalls every moment of that night, Bette and Tina continued to dance until Tina ran off to the bathroom holding her mouth _'I remember spending the rest of the night holding her hair back as she continued to be sick, including the cab ride home_ Bette smiled and suddenly realised that maybe she had always been in-love with Tina but after that night, pushed those feelings deep down inside of her _'this is all too much to comprehend'_Bette put her car into park, she had arrived at Tina's and as she took a glance outside her car window she smiled at the amazing sight before her. Bette turned the car off and stood just outside her door, by this time Tina had seen Bette and ran towards the brunette in tears 'It's okay Tee, I'm here now'

The blonde looked up from Bette's shoulder, her red eyes swelled up from the constant crying 'Thank you for coming' she forced out before she began to weep again, Bette continued to hold Tina up for at least ten minutes until Tina couldn't cry anymore 'Anthony isn't coming' Tina confessed, still not letting go of Bette

'what? Why not?' in a fiery tone

Tina sighed 'I called him to see how long he'd be and he told me that tomorrow was a big day for him and there was no way of getting out of it. I was so pissed Bette. I don't even remember the end of the call, I was just so angry'

'Do you want me to come with you? I can cancel all my meetings for the next few days, I don't mind'

'You shouldn't have to Bette, he should but you shouldn't'

Bette smiled gracefully 'You were here for me when my father died, it's the least I could do' and she also knew that Tina needed her more now than any other time in their friendship 'Tee, your my best friend and you would do the same for me' she knew that she was winning Tina over, she suddenly saw a glow in Tina's eyes, a glow that only Bette could give her

'Okay' she grinned 'Only if you are sure, I mean what about your girlfriend, Rachel is it?'

_'Oh fuck that's right, she thinks I am seeing Rachel...' _Bette shrugged 'She'd understand, she's nice Tee, you'd like her'

Tina finally let go of Bette 'You have to go home and pack' making a observation

'Yeah, I do. How about I go home, pack my suitcase and be back here in twenty minutes. I'll call work from the road'

Tina beamed with joy 'Road trip?' she laughed

'Been a while..' Bette answered back, laughing with Tina, she missed the laughter that her and Tina once shared but lately since her feelings for Tina had arose she had tried to keep her distance, until now. She was amazed, it was remarkable how before Bette had arrived Tina was broken down and distort and now she could see the pure joy in Tina's eyes

'I totally agree'

Bette took hold of the blondes hands, caressing them gently 'Are you going to be okay while I am gone?'

'Geez Porter, I'll be fine' she giggled 'As long as my fiancée stays away from this house while I am still here, I'll be okay'

'Speaking of, what did you say to him when he told you that he couldn't come?'

Tina rolled her eyes, Bette wondered if she had gone a little to far asking that, but she waited for the answer, she watched as Tina smiled 'Told him that was such a male act and that if this marriage was to work that I wouldn't be the type of person to come in second place'

_'hmm such a male? That's interesting'_ Bette thought but would never find the courage to say 'I hope he took it in, I proud of you Tee, you should never come second'

'Oh yeah?'

Bette nodded 'Yeah' both women stood there in silence for what felt like a lifetime, both wondering what the other was thinking, at least that's what Bette had hoped 'I should go pack' she suggested, breaking the stillness between them 'I should be no more than thirty minutes then we can hit the road' Bette had a hard time letting go of Tina's hands, she loved the sensation, as she did Tina pulled back a little, both gasping _'say goodbye...say it...now for godsake'_ after finally convincing herself Bette took a step back 'I'll be back soon'

'Okay' whispered the blonde 'can't...wait'

**Chapter Six-**

'_Yo Bette'_

'Oh, Hi Bobby'

'I thought you should know that one of the guys on my baseball team is saying that he and Tina went to his place and...um they had sex in his parents bed. He's been telling everyone Bette. I like Tina and I really don't think she needs thing, especially exams with coming up next week'

'They only started going out yesterday, you're talking about Matthew Tate right?'

'Yeah and I know how protective you are about her and how sensitive she is...did I do the right thing by telling you?'

'Of course' her tone rising 'God! Who the hell does he think he is? I'm just glad you're one of the good guys, stay that way'

He laughed back 'I'll try. I cannot be sure if Tina knows but hopefully not. What are you planning on saying to him?'

'Oh I don't plan on saying anything. You might be more worried about what I'm going to do to him' her husky but yet firm tone assured and some-what scared the teenage boy

**Current Day, 2008**

Silence filled the car, only the soft tunes of radio. As Bette looked across at Tina she caught the blond wiping her eyes. The situation with Tina's father was totally out of the brunettes control but for the first time Bette couldn't fix the problem with a witty joke or a simple hug, she knew all too well what it was like to have a parent with ill health, Bette was just happy to be there and console when she was ready to let go.

Throughout the next 10 miles Bette continuously kept not only an eye on the road but also on the very fragile blond beside her. On occasion Tina meet her gaze. Bette could understand that the blond wasn't up to a conversation so she'd just grin a warm smile...not only was the brunette hesitant as to what to say but knows all too well that if she had pressured Tina to talk, that it may have escalated into something much worse but what concerned Bette more was that the two of them hadn't spoken much upon Bette had returned from packing her bags, she assumed Tina had too much time alone and it brought it all back for her and that was the last thing that Bette wanted.

Bette began to feel her stomach rumble and groan, she looked at the clock on her dashboard to see that it was just past twelve, this was the usual time she had her break at work, looking across to Tina once more, she figured that she could stick it out for a little longer, it's not like she hadn't had meetings that surpassed her lunch break. The brunette reached to the radio and changed the station, as the one that they were on began to fade in and out due to probably being out of range... problem was that each station Bette would fine had a poignant meaning but finally after the fourth time she had gotten lucky with a weather report, she just hoped that she wouldn't have to change radio stations again.  
A road sign captured Bette's interest...it was for a country cafe, just 3 miles away and as she pondered to herself, weather to stop or keep driving she felt a familiar touch on her arm, she gasped as she felt her heart skip a beat. Containing a huge smile on her face, Bette looked across at Tina 'Are you okay?' she asked in a concerned manner.

Tina nodded her head but her swollen but yet beautiful hazel orbs informed Bette otherwise, although this concerned the Bette, she had got at least a nod from Tina. Bette thought it would be a good time to suggest lunch and she was sure that Tina would not have eaten much today  
'I saw a sign just back there that there is a country cafe. I was going to mention lunch earlier on but put it off a little longer. I'm sure it would have something light if you aren't all that hungry. Tell me if I am being demanding' she chuckled.

Shifting in her seat, she laughed a little with Bette 'Well I am not all that hungry but I know you have lunch right on twelve, you should have said something sooner and it would be nice to get out explore a little, also a chance to get out of the car'

'Are you saying my car is too small?'

The blond shrugged and began to laugh 'I'd never insult your baby but my legs are going numb from sitting in this position'

'Oh that's a low blow' acting hurt as she patted the top of her dashboard 'It's okay baby, she just doesn't know you too well, you are all that I need' and with that the car filled with the blissful laughter _'Your laughter...like my drug of choice and I'd trade this car to steel one perfect kiss from your delicious lips'_ Bette was some-what proud of herself, she had somehow turned the whole atmosphere of car around 'So Tee, what are we going to have for lunch, being that I am taking care of your every need and desire over the next few days, I feel that is my jo—no no duty...to at least consume something' she looked across winking at Tina _'Oh my—did I just say the word desire. Oh crap!'_ There was no chance to retract, Bette was just hoping that Tina wouldn't think too much into it 'They properly have your favourite...Ceaser Salad...yum yum' she teased.

Tina smirked but at the same time shook her head in disbelief that Bette would stoop so low, just to get her to eat something 'Fine, I'll eat but it's my treat'.

'How do you see?'

Tina looked at her cell, then back at Bette 'Come on Bette, I know you would have meetings and important dinners yet you still are here, driving me across the country side' she again looked at her phone for the second time and let out a slight sigh 'Anthony has no idea... he could learn a thing or two from you. You have always been around for those you love.'

It had been like a bomb dropping---Bette cringed at the thought of him, hearing Tina say his name was that much worse. The brunette was less than concerned about him but he was important to Tina. Bette thought it best not to bring Anthony up unless Tina had mentioned him first. The only thing Bette was aware of, was that he was an arsehole who is more interested in his own life, than the life of his soon to be wife's 'Tee, are you sure he's right for you?'—Tina sharply turned her head towards the brunette...her hazel eyes piercing. Again Bette had acted before thinking and she knew that this was a comment that Tina could easily disregard, even if...she couldn't change the past. Subconsciously Bette could still feel Tina's eyes on her and it had always been hard to focus on Tina when the woman had a temper, it was like looking into the eyes of a monster and Bette hated being on the firing line 'Oh Tee, come on...I can feel your eyes scolding me. I simply am saying that when you came back from New Zealand you went into detail as too all these wonderful characteristics and bystander all I have witnessed is that he's nothing short of rude and dismissive. Your father is terminally ill and according to you he would much rather be _working_ and to me, that's much not good enough' Bette concluded, unsure that telling the truth was the best possible outcome and apologising for speaking her mind was against her disposition.

'He makes me happy and those characteristics are what had me his from our first date. We spoke about Sound of Music for almost an hour, we stayed awake just laying by the fire and talking and you know better than anyone how hard I fought to keep most men at a distance. I will admit that you are right with some of what you said but do you have any idea how difficult it is when you're best friend talks down the man I love? You are right however about him and the fact that his dismissive. Anthony...he is just really stressed and I know he misses his family, friend and I guess the fact that his not getting any acting jobs, he's just finding it hard and that's why I feel like half of our argument today was my fault. I have been literally forcing him to call a producer friend of mine. I just think that he'll eventually find his way when we go back to New Zealand and finish the wedding plans' Tina explained in much depth and it some-what came across as all excuses.

Bette couldn't fault Tina for being a hopeless romantic, she'd always been that way and not only that but it took all of Bette's strength not to stop the silver Saab on the side of the road and prove to the blond that there is more to a relationship than the current attention that her fiancé had been giving her and to also illustrate what was lacking in Tina's life. Bette was nothing short of a savvier to Tina, not that Bette saw it this way. There had been multiple occasions...without Tina's knowing that Bette would have somehow seen or heard something but Bette disliked certain individuals those mission in life is starting rumours and causing conflict or those who rely on rumours... Bette had some of the time felt like Tina's personal guardian but Bette had never shared any of this with Tina and she had remained clueless to exactly how much Bette had done for her.

Knowing she had already said too much, the brunette reached over rubbing Tina's arm but it wasn't long before Tina pulled her arm away from Bette, clearly showing just how much she was upset with Bette 'I'm sorry Tee, I don't mean to come across as impetuous, just like I cannot manage your love life for you. I will not be the one to stand in the way of true love' she added with a little of sarcasm in her manner and as she looked for a response she noticed Tina's eyes widen and she swore she could see the red veins in her eyes getting darker.

'What would you know about true love anyway? You talk about Ant being rude, you need to look in the mirror' letting out a lengthy sigh before continuing 'You are suppose to be on my side Bette...you are the only person who has always been there for me, you have always been honest and never turned your back on me so I am going to forget what you just said to me but just one more thing I have to know is why you are all up in my love life when I have made it perfectly clear that this is the man I want to spend my life with. Fuck...God-Damn it Bette, I don't see you interfering in Alice's love life but I guess the difference is that my fiancé is a man, could that be the reason?'

Tina had hit a raw nerve causing Bette to slow down the car, beginning to pull over to the side of the road eventually coming to a complete stop and turned the engine off. She shifted herself so that she was eye to eye with Tina 'Firstly, I have been telling Alice since I've known her that she has taste in woman and secondly... how could you honestly think that about me? I swear that you have me all wrong, miscommunication or something. I was just—'

'You were just interfering and jumping to conclusions, like you always do. I have never been capable to sustain or commit to any relationship, I have never been with a man longer than six months and even if I did genuinely like someone, you would practically scare them...I'm not as stupid as you think Bette, I don't know what you did to them but they'd be petrified to even speak to me' she answered, crossing her arms.

'Give me an example' Bette challenged.

'Senior year...Matthew Tate. You much have done one hell of a job, he never so much as looked at me and that lasted only two days but I really liked him' she confessed, smiling at a past memory, waiting for Bette to explain herself.

_'This woman frustrates me to no end'_ 'THAT arsehole told all his jock buddies that you and he had sex at his house the first night you two gotten together. It was around school by lunch. I DID what I thought was the RIGHT thing.' Tina was attacking her character and Bette felt strongly that her actions were justified. This was far from the easy going and stress free road trip Bette had promised Tina...this was turning into a train wreck. Tina just sat there, her eyes welling up with tears 'Tee, please don't cry. I hate seeing you cry' whispered the brown eyed beauty as she ran her thumb under her eye, catching the stray teardrops away, watching Tina's wondering eyes, focusing on anything but Bette 'Tee, please look at me' she huskily asked. Hurting the woman she loves was shattering and heartbreaking for Bette and she began to doubt herself..._'maybe Tina is right, maybe I am more like Anthony than I'd like to admit but at least I am willing to apologise and hopefully she'll forgive me'_ in her own defense Bette thought it would be best to explain in detail 'You would get so paranoid sometimes, you were always so concerned with making sure your clothes matched and I would be amazed with how self-conscious you were...but I began to understand when we started in junior year...you remember the time that we went John Goodge's party and we fall asleep outside under some trees?'

She looked curiously at Bette 'Yeah...kind of...the night was a bit blurry but I remember waking up and you had put your coat on me to keep me warm' she smiled

Bette nodded in reassurance 'Rumours were around school that following Monday. Teenagers being teenagers really...saying that you and I were dykes and we _let_ the guys watch us and all this horrible shit'

'Fuck' she answered in shocked

It was obvious to Bette that Tina had little idea about the rumours 'although that was only the start...it all wasn't about you but to do with your entire family...your sister Amy leaving when she was 17. I could see that being the daughter of a pastor would have been hard but these people Tee—God I disliked them so much for putting you down for all those years so I did my best to step in when needed...Try and shield you from as much of what was going on as...I just couldn't let them be that cruel to you and not do or say anything' she continued before Tina looked across at her. Bette was a little nervous as to how Tina was going to take the information

'How come you never told me about all this?' looking across at Bette with a forgiving smile

'As I said, to protect you...and also because I knew you were as curious as to how I found myself in detention each week that telling you would ruin the fun' she giggled loudly, hitting Tina softly on the arm 'come on Tee, it's a little funny, you have to admit'

'I just can't believe you did all that for me...protecting me and amazing me. You really surprise me Bette, in everything you do. You are more than my best friend, your—'she stopped midsentence, unable to speak, her hazel orbs beaming with tenderness...

_'Is it just me or is she looking at me differently...nice going Porter, talking to yourself again...Fuck...when she smiles like that...I have never wanted to kiss her more than this moment right here...right now'_ Bette thought to herself, then without saying a word Tina lifted her arms up towards Bette and as she tried to keep her cool she couldn't help but wonder about Tina's sudden found affections for her. Bette herself had never felt so many emotions in such a short amount of time. Bette finally entered Tina's warm and loving embrace, her heart began beating so fast--her hands clammy--not even catching her own breath. She could hear Tina's short, weak breaths, trying to make sense of the blond's intentions. Tina rested her head in the curve between Bette's shoulder and neck. Bette's mind was going wild with thoughts, they had hugged before but nothing with this amount intensity—with the aching between her legs she knew that she couldn't hold on to Tina any longer without craving for more, she began to slowly break her hold but as she did Tina moaned softly near Bette's ear.

Bette lifted her head, her face only mere inches away, gazing into those stunning hazel eyes 'Tee' she spoke ever so softly.

Tina took hold of Bette's hands, shifting her head slowly to the side, letting her lips linger, closing her eyes gently 'kiss me' she softly whispered with such want and lust in her voice...begging for Bette to enter her mouth.

_Oh...my...GOD_ the gentle spoken words played like a beautiful record in Bette's mind until Bette finally got over the shock. She let go of Tina's left hand, tenderly grazing the outline of her lover's lips, taking in her beautiful essence. Bette wanted Tina to remember this moment...every thought...every whisper...ever touch.  
Letting her fingers trickle down her milky white skin, Bette breathed heavily, the ache between her legs became greater, she was drenched with desire, she couldn't believe that their lips hadn't even touched and it was beginning to be too much. Bette jolted at the sensation of Tina's body reacting to her touch. She could tell that Tina is getting impatient...with a smile Bette closes her eyes, her lips finally finding their home base. Tina moaned deeply as she welcomed Bette's tongue and soon enough their tongues began to dance to a new tune. Adrenaline was pumping though their sweltering bodies as they continued to explore one another.

Neither had taken air for even a second, Bette began to move her hand lower down Tina's half unbuttoned shirt and as she tugged gently Tina broke away from their kiss 'Tee, God I am so sorry, did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? Oh God please don't tell me I hurt you' Bette suddenly became worried _'Have I gone too far?'_

**Chapter Seven-**

'_Oh...Is Tina coming over for dinner tonight?'_

'Why do you ask?'

'Because you are all dressed up and well...'

'Oh come on Mom, its Tina...she's my best friend'

'Exactly.. It is Tina and that's why I want you to be careful'

'Careful? Mom, you make it sound like I am going to get her in all kinds of trouble and anyway I don't even know why we are talking about this because there's nothing going on between Tina and I'

'Bette, sweetie, I see the way you look at her... it was the same way I used to look at your father and I won't push this any further but Tina's parents would never understand you and if they knew that you were into girls then I am sure that they would lock her away from you. I'm just saying to be careful'

'Am I really that obvious?'

'Only to a mothers eyes'

'I don't know Mom, recently Tee and I have been so close, like closer than close and when she comes here in the middle of the night needing a place to sleep and she's in tears, I just want to hold her and make the tears go away but I'm just crazy, she's not at all into girls and if she even was you said it yourself, her parents would send her away to some church school and that's the last thing I want but....'

'But what honey?'

'I think I might love her...'

**Current Day, 2008**

Neither had taken air for even a second, Bette began to move her hand lower down Tina's half unbuttoned shirt and as she tugged gently Tina broke away from their kiss 'Tee, God I am so sorry, did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? Oh God please don't tell me I hurt you' Bette suddenly became worried 'Have I gone too far?'

With her eyes still shut Tina took a moment, still with her hold on Bette 'oh my wow' spoken softly followed with a giggle 'I meant...Wow' opening her eyes

'Oh my wow?' Bette laughed 'are you sure I didn't hurt you?'

'Bette...'

'Yeah'

She smiled lovingly before leaning closer to Bette 'shut up' forcefully pressing her lips on Bette's, running her fingers though her curly brown hair and as Bette gently pressed herself on Tina, she moaned loudly 'Oh god...don't stop'

Bette was wasting no time, she realised that she may not have another opportunity. Resting her hands on Tina's breasts she was overwhelmed with delight, suddenly realising that she had been delivered what she'd always wanted, a chance to be with the woman that she loves, that she's always loved. She pulled away slightly, mesmerized by the beauty that was before her and smirked 'For someone so straight, you sure enjoy kissing me' Tina childish frown made it almost impossible for Bette to resist.

Playfully slapping Bette she went quiet for a moment 'You are taking this rather well, you don't think this is weird how one minute we are arguing and the next we are making out?'

_'Is now the right time to tell her? I don't want to freak her out, scare her that much that she'll run'_ Bette looked ahead of her then back at Tina 'Please don't ask me that'

Looking at Bette inquisitively 'don't ask you what?...Bette?' Bette again shifted her eye contact to the road, Tina sighed as she reached out tenderly turning her attention back to her and smiled 'You're hiding your emotions from me'

'I just...I don't want to scare you or even worse'

'You could never scare me' spoken lovingly

'Here goes nothing' the brunette thought to herself as she looked into Tina's adoring orbs 'This has been building for a while now and It has been eating away at me. Every time I saw you or you and Anthony together I'd go home and feel so empty. You got to understand that this is why I haven't been myself and going out with Rachel was suppose to help but all it did was make me feel worse, like I was cheating or something' Bette stopped for a moment to gather herself 'Tee, I am and always have been crazy, madly, utterly and desperately in love with you' she watched Tina stare at her mindlessly, she wondered what she was thinking, it felt like time stood still _'Is she ever going to say anything? Fuck Bette, why didn't you just keep it to yourself, at least until you two had spoken about this 'relationship'. Maybe she didn't hear me...no don't be crazy'_

'You...you are in...in...love with me?' pointing at herself

'Yes' with a anxious look on her face 'you don't have to say anything back, I know this is an awkward situation'

Tina raised her hands to her face 'I don't know Bette... I am so fucking...I just don't know. I have so much going on with my dad and there's Ant to add to the equation and I mean I love him. I'm sorry but I do'

'But are you IN love with him?'

Rolling her eyes she shifted in her seat, moving further away from Bette 'I guess, it's the same thing, isn't it? You know what, maybe we should go and we are only a couple of hours away' answering hastily

_'You fucking heartbreaker Tee...how can you say nothing...ignore me...deprive me...'_ reeling from what had just happened, Bette was finding it awfully hard to start the car and continue driving, especially knowing that it would be quiet trip but she hadn't given up all together, she knew that a kiss like the one they just shared could not go without notice and the blond must have some genuine feelings for her.

Bette began to grow tired. She had been driving for at least three hours with no stop in between. Even though she was upset with Tina, she still kept an eye on her during the long drive but Tina was keeping to herself, working on her puzzlers and napping. The brunette realised that she only had another few minutes until they were to arrive, noticing the sign ahead, she looked across at Tina 'Did you want me to drop you off at the hospital or would you like to book into a motel first?'

'I don't mind' she responded snarly 'whatever you think'

'Tee, please don't be like this. I am here for you so I'll do what you want me to do, if you want to go to the hospital first then we will' finding it difficult to even have a conversation with Tina, Bette wondered if maybe she should just keep out of Tina's way until Tina needed a shoulder.

'Hospital, if you don't mind'

'Sure...would you...do you want me to come in wit—'

Tina stopped Bette mid sentence 'I'll be fine'

The brunette sensed that Tina needed her more than she was letting on, she figured she'd take every moment as it came. She devised a plan... the plan was simple, too show Tina that she was the love for her, she'd been the one to drive all this way and she'd been the one comforting HIS girlfriend in her time of need so she presume all was fair in love and war. As she made her way down the gravel road she realised that this was going to be a long couple of days, she too had not been back since her mother and her made their way to Los Angel's many years before, Tina followed soon after and as Bette made her way though the streets of this once lively town a hint of familiarity struck her 'This place hasn't changed a bit' making conversation but all she got was a mumble 'Tee, your going to have to talk to me sooner or later, you realise this right?'

'What do you want me to say? I think you said enough for the both of us' answered in an impulsive tone and manner.

Bette rolled her eyes as they were just about to arrive at the hospital entrance, she parked the car in the emergency lane and looked across at Tina 'are you sure you don't want me to com—'

'No. I'll be okay' she smiled, cutting Bette off in the process.

'Okay but umm..'

'What?' she asked unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the car door 'what is it?'

'I know your upset and pissed off at me right now but I was hoping that maybe when you are finished here you would meet me somewhere?'

'At the motel, yeah I know'

'No...no not at the hotel. Just leave it to me and ill let you know where to meet me later. I just want to show you something, please?' she pleaded, pinning all her hopes on the blond saying yes. Tina didn't answer straight away, something told Bette that she shouldn't had even asked and just been spontaneous

'Maybe'

Bette smiled 'maybe is good'

'Maybe is maybe Bette. I am a little worried about this but I trust you, even after everything' she said stepping out of the car 'I'll see you later'

'Give your father my best wishes and your mother too, I guess'

Tina smirked 'I will' closing the door

Bete watched Tina walk though the emergency entrance, wishing that she could be by her side at this moment, knowing it may never happen 'Fuck...FUCK' she screamed loudly...between the awkward silence's, their arguments and Bette's frustration she couldn't hold it in any longer and it had been building up since earlier in the morning.

**INSIDE THE HOSPITAL**

The blond made her way through the several long and windy hallways, she had realized that she may be lost. Each hallway looked the same and the yellow and red lines on the tiles didn't help. She sighed in irritation, stopping the nurse that was coming towards her 'excuse me'

'Hi, how can I help you?'

'My father is in the ICU ward and I have no sense of direction, I was hoping you'd be able to show me where I need to go?'

'Sure, I was heading in that direction myself, follow me' she smiled as Tina followed her. Tina laughed at herself, realising she was more than just lost, she was completely off track.

The nurse stopped at the elevator 'take this up to level 5, that is the ICU ward and the desk is just around the corner to your left'

'Thank you'

'No problem'

Tina pressed the silver arrow going up and as she waited patiently for the doors to open she saw a garden to her right and in that garden sat a man and woman sitting on a parked bench. Tina smiled, noticing that the older woman feeding what looked to be her husband. As the blond continued to watch this older couple she began to wonder if she'd be as lucky as those two at their age, if she was sick...would Anthony feed her? Then she didn't know why but she wondered about Bette...something inside of her knew for sure that Bette would do anything for her, but was it enough? 'Fuck you Bette...fuck you for making my life that much harder to control' she was snapped back to reality, hearing the chime and the doors opening for the elevator. Tina took the elevator to level 5 and made her way, per the nurses directions to reception 'Hi, my father is on this floor, Jim Kennard'

'Jim...Jim...Kennard' she mumbled, steering at the computer screen 'Oh here he is' she looked up at Tina 'he is listed as only allowing family in'

'I am family, he's my father'

'Oh...okay...I just have to check with his wife' she smiled before walking off, leaving Tina confused and flustered, asking herself why hospital's have to be so fucking accurate. A couple of minutes later the nurse came walking back but she wasn't alone, the woman's figure was noticeable... it was her mother. Tina sighed to herself before forcing a smile on her face 'Hi Mom'

'Christina, you look sensational' her mother announced before leaning forward, giving Tina a tight but awkward hug 'Did you have a nice trip, hope it wasn't too lonely for you or did you bring a special someone?'

Tina could read her mother like a book, it didn't take a genius to figure it out 'Yes to having a special man in my life but no he didn't come with me, he had to work but I wasn't alone'

'Oh, a friend come with you?'

'Yes Mom, Bette...you remember Bette Porter, right?'

'How could I forget, so you two still attached at the hip then I suppose...well at least you have a boyfriend' this was no shock for Tina, her mother had always disapproved of Bette, why would things have changed?

'How's Dad?' the blond asked, changing the subject 'any change?'

Marge took her daughters hand 'why don't you come see for yourself...' leading the way to her father's room 

**AT LOCAL MOTEL, HIDEAWAY BELLAWAY MOTEL**

After dropping Tina off at the hospital Bette made her way to the only motel in this town. After booking Tina and herself into a room she decided to get started on plans for her secret date with Tina, secret meaning even Tina wouldn't know about it.

The brunette made her way towards the grocers where she brought food for a picnic, wine and some chocolate and flowers, then took a dusty drive towards her secret location.

**INSIDE THE HOSPITAL, JIM KENNARDS ROOM**

Tears dropped from her glassy hazel eyes as she watched her father sleep peacefully but was sadden by the tubes and wires that were attached to him, her father was not a man who'd give up so easily and to Tina he was more stubborn than herself, even with a flu he would go to work and now as she looked at him, she knew that something inside of him was ready to give up, ready to stop fighting.

Taking a few steps closer she reached the bed, taking her father by the hand 'Daddy...it's Tina' but all he could mange was a slight mumble, he did however open his eyes 'Hi Daddy' she smiled, trying her damndest to put on a brave face, she did not want him to see that witnessing him laying in that bed was hurting her 'It's okay now...I'm here'

Tina turned, as she saw Marge walk in with two cups 'I brought you a coffee, white with two okay?'

'It's fine, thanks' taking the coffee 'Mom, why didn't you call me sooner? He would have been diagnosed long before now. Was it to punish me?'

'No darling. I didn't call you because your father asked me not too. Even now, you are the only other person that knows, only because you have the right to be here, your brother and sister...well I don't know where they are'

Tina noticed a shift in her mother 'Mom, you need to tell them, especially Jesse' she looked at her mother with disappointment, as she had done many times before 'Why call me then? I am glad you did but why...when Jesse and Amy were both shutout. I left too mom'

'Yes you did Chrissy but you are your Daddy's baby girl. You were all that he spoke about. He would go into the village, just to get the LA times to make sure nothing had happened to you and when we found out from Sandy and Peter Perkin's that they ran into you at an opening of a movie you produced, your daddy was so proud...as was I' she added

The blond was somewhat surprised by her mother's revelation. The thought of her father being proud of her sent her heart into a flutter. She also felt a little anguish and discontent...all this time away and she couldn't have come back to visit her father once...and now it may be too late 'Mom...are you okay?'

'Yeah, I'm fine...just a long few months. I do appreciate you coming out here and I know Dad does too, even though he may not be conscious'

Tina smiled gracefully. In that moment the blond had forgotten about all grudges she may had towards her mother, she was still her mother none the less.

**ROOM 10, HIDEAWAY BELLAWAY**

Bette made the finishing touches on a note that she had written for Tina, she smiled brightly as she skimmed over it once more to double check for any errors. She then picked up her phone and dialed Tina's number and after it rang a few times she realized that it would be turned off due to her visiting her father so she waited for her voice mail to cut in...

_'You've reached Tina Kennard, I'm not available right now but if you leave your message I'll get back to you as soon as possible, thanks' _

Bette waited for the Beep 'Hey Tee, Just calling to check in. I know your probably still in with your Dad but can you give me a call when you get this and I'll swing by and pick you up. Hope your doing okay Tee, talk soon' hanging up the phone.

**Chapter Eight-**

_Dear Diary,_

I am lost. I don't understand why I care so much what she does, she is free to kiss or go out with whomever she wants. I am just her best friend.

My mother hates the fact that Bette is in my life but I don't care. I just love being around her, when she smiles it makes me smile, when she laughs it makes me laugh and when I am sad or upset she's always there for me. How could I be so lucky as to have found someone who cares more about me than about herself? I just don't know why she has to flirt mindlessly with these random girls and then look at me like she's proud of it or something.

It was like today when my mother was driving me crazy, I took off and went to Bette's and found her in her bedroom with some girl from this party we went to last weekend, I was so pissed and I don't understand why? It's not like I am jealous, I mean I am not even into girls. I never have even thought about it...well maybe I have but never with Bette, she's my best friend.

After everything I don't think I could lose what Bette and I have. We have had moments where I think she looks at me and wants to kiss me but I freak out. I can't bear the thought of losing her as my friend. She is too precious and dear to me and I love her too much to see it all go because maybe, just maybe we may be attracted to one another. But am I attracted to her? I am so confused! HELP!

**Current Day, 2008**

Tina existed the hospital, tired and weary, rubbing her eyes from the tears and as she sighed with relief. She began to contemplate why her mother was so difficult and stubborn but yet in some ways she had changed in so many ways. Tina however knew that her mother would never understand, let alone occupy the idea of her daughter being with a woman.

Tina got her phone out of her bag and noticed there was a missed call from Bette _'what am I going to do about you'_ she thought to herself, realizing that the brunette had left a voice message. She dialed though to her messages and listened to Bette's heartfelt message. Tina began to think about her current actions when it came to her best friend...there Bette was pouring her heart out to her and all Tina did was disregard how Bette had been feeling and she was being to see the error of her ways _'How could I be so ruthless and cruel to the only person who has ever really protected me?' _

Tina ran her fingers though her hair and sighed deeply before dialling Bette's number, it had only rang twice before Bette picked up 'Tina..are you okay?' Bette answered in a worried tone, this made Tina smile

'Yeah Bette, I'm fine. I just left my father's room and I am outside the hospital taking a break'

'I know this is a stupid question but are you okay? Do you need me to come and be with you?' Bette inquired, wanting nothing more than to be by Tina's side to comfit her

Tina admired how Bette could put all their issues aside and just be the friend that she needed and it was one of the things that she loved about Bette, but was she in-love with her- Tina wondered mindlessly, forgetting she was still on the phone until Bette asked if she was there 'Uh--yeah sorry. I'll be okay, I promise I'll call you if I need you but I do think you and I need to talk. Visiting hours finish in another hour, would you mind coming to get me or I can get my mom to drive me'

'Don't be silly Tina, of course I will come and get you and I agree with you, we do need to talk which is why I have planned our evening, I hope you don't mind. I just took control of some things, you know how I am' she chuckled at herself consciously

'Um--yeah okay sure. Is it--like a date because I don't think we should until we talk' Tina began to get anxious and overwhelmed and Bette could tell that she was beginning to panic

'Tee, we are friends...even after today...we have always been friends and I just wanted to make tonight easy for you, especially after the day you've had. It's not a date' Bette reassured the blond matter-of-factly but hoped that she hadn't gone too far with what she had organized

Laughing it off 'Okay--good'

Silence....

'Is there something else?' Bette asked curiously _'why is she so quiet, she is never this quiet'_

'Um--Oh no, it's nothing. We can talk tonight. See you soon Porter' hanging up as quick as possible, listening to the dial tone a bewildered Bette knew there was something not exactly right with the blond, she had known her long enough to know that when Tina goes quiet, there is a reason but figured she'd ask her about it when she went to pick her up _'maybe her mother got to her, it wouldn't be the first time'_

^^^

_'What am I doing?'_ she asked herself _'when we kissed--it was magical, it was everything a kiss should be and more--to be honest it was the best kiss I have ever experienced but was it because it was new or was it because I shared it with Bette--and what about my fiancé...'_ the blond was lost in her own thoughts, she tried desperately to try and put herself in Bette's situation but Tina was too confused, she had always considered herself straight but in past experiences with Bette, Tina found there was a massive pull to the brunette, hence why she had always kept a fare distance from Bette but the question Tina needed an answer for was if _she was in-love with or just loved Bette or was Anthony the safe choice--_

^^^

Bette arrived at the hospital a little earlier than Tina told her but she was too excited to see Tina, even after the way Tina acted towards her, but none the less, Bette was in too deep and not only that the brunette was anxious about what the night would bring and what Tina had to say about their kiss earlier that day.

As Tina exited the hospital Bette felt a rush of butterflies but was comforted by her bright smile 'Hey you' Bette smiled back, helping Tina in the car 'are you okay? How's your dad?'

'Yeah he's comfortable. That's all we can expect' sadness in her tone, which was to be expected

'I'm sorry Tee' Bette comforted, placing her hand on Tina's 'Is this okay?' she asked

Tina looked down at Bette's hand on her own 'I--I don't know, I guess--I mean we are friends'

'I got us a room at the motel--two single beds' she added

Tina nodded 'Bette--about earlier when I--I was rude and I acted like a child and all I can do is apologize, it took a lot for you to express yourself like that and I just--geez Bette, I freaked out...I am still freaking out' her voice began to rise slightly

'Tee--Tee, it's okay. Calm down--if it makes you feel better, I didn't take it to heart, for one I know you have a lot on your plate right now and I am aware that a kiss can mean less to some than others' she answered sultry_'please--not just any kiss'_

Tina sighed 'Bette, you know how complicated this is for me--you know I am normally a person that thinks before acting but today--today I don't know Bette, I can't explain it but I do know I love Anthony and I don't want to hurt his feelings'

_'Hurt his feelings?'_ Bette wondered to herself 'You know I wouldn't add any extra pressure on you Tee--I am actually happy that you know how I feel and I do think you feel the same way, otherwise you wouldn't have kissed me and it wouldn't have felt so fucking amazing. You felt it too, I know you did. That electricity doesn't happen between just friends' Bette answered with honestly

Silence...Tina just gazed into the distance

Bette reached over and rubbed the blonds shoulder 'Tina...please talk to me and stop ignoring the subject'

They had arrived at the motel, Bette still waiting for Tina's response and wasn't willing to wait much longer, she had already waited too long and now it was time answers, answers that Bette needed to hear but before she could ask Tina again, the agitated blond jumped quickly out of the car as soon as Bette put it in park 'Tee?' jumping out after her 'Tee, you don't even know what room we are in, would you hold on' walking quickly behind her, reaching out she was able to grab her arm, swiftly turning her around 'would you stop ignoring me!' she yelled

Her hazel eyes began to well up with tears--Bette felt awful, she had made the woman she loved cry, for the second time today _'Calm down Porter, let her just go with the flow--you can't control everything' _Bette look grimly at Tina, wiping the stray tears from her eyes, Tina slightly moving her head to the side 'I apologize--I was selfish and heartless. I know this isn't easy for you'

Tina pouted 'Yes--you were' smiling slightly though her tears

'How about we just go inside and take it easy--No pressure, I promise' holding her hands in the air before taking hold of Tina's hand directing her to their motel room

As the two women walked through the sky colored door Bette looked across at Tina who was beaming brightly 'Wow--Geez Porter, you went all out' the room was covered in white and red rose petals and the room was lit up with about a dozen candles. Bette put her handbag down on the table and turned on the CD player to a familiar tune 'You have thought of everything'

Bette laughed soulfully 'well maybe'

'You are either completely masterful or incredibly romantic' Tina turned to Bette staring into her deep soulful brown orbs 'I get lost when I look at you like this' she whispered ever so gently 'I just--' Bette hushed her

Gazing back at Tina Bette brought the blond closer, their hips joined as one, their bodies only inches apart. Bette leaned closer 'dance with me' her hot breath causing the hairs to stand up on Tina's neck and as she closed her eyes Bette brought her into a warm and tender embrace--gently swaying to the music.

Tina felt so safe in Bette's arms, she knew that it was going to be hard to resist any advances that the brunette may make towards her but at this moment in time, she didn't really worry about anything else but dancing close with Bette--the same Bette she had grown up with and had known most of her life _'her eyes can reach my soul--her lips taste like honey--her heart so full with love--'_ Tina rested her head on Bette's shoulder, moaning softly

The brunette beamed with joy-- letting her fingers run down Tina's back 'You're my everything Tina Kennard' she whispered 'every moment with you is another moment I am blessed'

Tina lifted her heavy head from Bette's shoulder and traced her finger along Bette's lips and as she leaned closer her heart began to race--as did Bette's. Nerves racing though the air Tina quickly pressed her lips towards Bette's with such power. Bette anxiously awaited Tina's tongue in her mouth, more than anything Bette accepted.

As the two parted lips Tina looked up into Bette's eyes 'I'm so sleepy' she admitted

_'So cute'_ Bette thought smiling 'want to lay down with me?'

Tina looked at the two beds, her mind went back and forth 'what the hell, its only sleeping' she figured as she nodded, agreeing

With detest, Bette let go of Tina and pushed the two beds together 'Hmm? this to your liking?' she giggled

Tina walked over, kissing Bette on the check 'Very much so' yawning

'Why don't you lay down' helping her onto the bed and as Tina relaxed, Bette lay behind her, softly kissing her neck and holding her closely by the waist. Tina felt at peace being in Bette's arms, she didn't want the brunette to let go.

**Chapter Nine-**

Bette awake with the biggest smile on her face, having Tina next to her during the night was like a wonderful dream and as she began to stir, she reached across to Tina's side of the bed, it was empty. Slowly opening her eyes, she turned away from the morning sunlight, stretching as she yawned. Scanning the small motel room Bette realised Tina was nowhere to be found, wondering if maybe she was in the bathroom. Arising from the bed Bette walked to the bathroom, still no Tina _'where the fuck is she? It's only seven in the morning'_ she thought, picking up her phone from the table the brunette dialled Tina's number

'Hi' Tina answered in a soft tone

Straight away this alarmed the brunette 'Hey you. I woke up and you were gone. I was worried'

'I--I needed some space. I'm sorry Bette, I can't do what you are asking of me'

Bette sighed 'Tee, all I have asked is for you to consider how you truly feel and to me it looks like you have some kind of feelings for me. Things like last night don't just happen--Kisses like that, they don't just happen'

'You must think I am crazy or stringing you along but I just don't want to make the wrong decision and not only that-- I am scared of hurting either you or...' she trailed off the conversation

'Damn it, will you stop worrying about what everybody else is either going to think about you or hurting someone. Just follow that amazing heart of yours. I know this isn't easy for you Tina' she couldn't say much more. Over the past two days all she had done was express her love towards the blonde 'I am so frustrated here Tina, I know I have put you in a difficult situation but you need to understand I am doing my best to stay sane here... I don't know what else to do'

Silence filled the phone line, Tina hated that she was putting a strain on her relationship with Bette 'what do I do Bette?' she asked sweetly

'Please don't ask me that--You know I can't answer that for you... I just think--Maybe I need to give you some space'

'What do you mean?'

Silence

'Bette?'

'I want to be with you so bad Tina but I am coming to the realisation that maybe me being around you is making all this that much harder' Bette answered, tears welling up in her eyes, trying to stay strong not only for herself but for Tina.

'Fine' she answered, getting defensive 'leave me right at the time I need you the most'

'Fuck Tina, do you hear yourself?'

'Do you?'

'You are the most frustrating woman in the world... I have no idea how I have put up with you for so long'

Laughter broke out on both ends of the call

'Fuck you' Tina added, still laughing

'Tee' speaking seriously 'maybe I do need to give you time. I mean I will be here if you need me, you know this but I think you need to figure out your true feelings and I hate that I have to tell you this over the phone, the fact that you left before daylight--'

'I'm sorry--'

'I don't need to hear you're sorry anymore...please'

'So what now?'

'I don't know. What do you want to do?'

Tina sighed 'I need to be here for dad at the moment but you should go back to Los Angeles, I can catch a flight home in a few days' compromising, she had put Bette though enough

'I don't think I should leave you, especially right now-- I mean I don't have to go until--'

Cutting Bette off Tina needed to finish before she began to cry 'Bette, first and foremost you are my best friend, you always have and will be, that's one of the things I love about you... I know your first instinct is to protect me and be here for me, that's why you came all this way with me but I will be okay... I promise you'

Wiping the stray tears away from her eyes Bette smiled 'I wish I could see you right now-- I have said all I could possible say to you—now it's up to you, I just hope you make the right decision for you, no one else but you but I will say one last thing-- I love you Tina Kennard, I always have and I know I may have missed my window but I can only blame it on being incredibly stupid and blind. You deserve more than what he can offer you and if you'd allow me, I would spend the rest of our lives showing you just how much you mean to me, praising you every day' She began to cry uncontrollably and from the silence, she could only imagine that that Tina was speechless

'Thank you' again answering sweetly

'Bye' she spoke softly and hazily, slowly ending the call

^^^

_'Thank you? What the fuck is wrong with me?'_ Tina sat on the old squeaky bed—sniffling, tears falling freely from her eyes 'fuck' hearing footsteps come towards her bedroom, noticing her mother in the doorway 'oh-- Hi Mom'

'Tina-- Are you okay? You look like you've been crying'

Tina got defensive, unable to approach her mother on this matter 'It's nothing Mom, I'll be fine'

'I just am curious as to why you showed up here at six-thirty in the morning, not that I am being noisy-- Just curious' she smiled

'It's nothing Mom--Okay?'

'Okay... I'll be making breakfast if you are interested'

Tina watched her mother walk out, sighing in frustration, throwing herself back on the bed 'what the fuck am I going to do' she asked herself, turning onto her side, noticing her diary sitting under her bed table, she reached over and picked it up with a smile on her face as she read the inscription inside the cover _'Tee, Happy 15th Birthday, Hope this helps you write about all those adventures I am sure you will travel. Thank you for being such a great friend, Love always and forever Bette'_

She opened up the pink and purple diary, her favourite colours back when she was younger-- turning the pages she read some entries...

^^^

It had been three days without any word from Tina. Bette was becoming more anxious with each day—many questions crossed her mind, for one if she had indeed chosen Anthony?

She sat quietly at the planet, sipping on her third cup of coffee for the day when Alice came over and sighed at her friend 'Porter, get your arse up-- You, Shane and I are going to do something fun. Get you out of this funk you're in'

Bette rolled her eyes 'I am not in a funk and I don't want to go' crossing her arms

'Oh you're going alright, even if we have to drag you there' Trying to pull Bette out of her seat 'get your lazy arse up'

'No, I would rather sit here in my funk as you so nicely put it' smirking

Alice grunted, sitting next to the brunette 'You know your a real smartarse when you want to me but you know I can make your life hell if you don't come with us. Please?'

'No'

'Fine...I'll just sit here and beg and beg and beg and beg and be--'

'Fine but no matter what I'll be in this same mood no matter where I am'

Alice rolled her eyes 'Yeah Yeah, Just get your arse up and lets go, we have one stop off' grinning

On the ride, Alice and Shane were overly secretive, Bette sat in the back and watched her two friends slyly make communication 'where are you two taking me?' no one answered her, they just looked at one another 'guys?' asking again

Shane turned and smiled 'never you mind...I do however promise that you will like it'

'If Alice has anything to do with this master plan I am sure I'll like it' sarcastically speaking, smiling at Alice 'Oh you know I love you'

'We are nearly there so just shut up and enjoy the scenery' spouted the blonde

'Smartarse' Bette said under her breath

'Heard that'

'You were suppose to ' Bette smirked, deciding at this point it was properly better to stay quiet, maybe it for her best interest not to know where they were going—Bette had known Alice and Shane long enough to understand that it was easier not to ask questions and just go with the flow, it did however take her mind of Tina-- for the first time in days. _'Where the fuck am I?'_ Bette thought to herself as Alice pulled into an alleyway.

Alice and Shane turned around to Bette, smiles on their faces, Bette was completely confused as to why they were being so blaze 'We have a surprise for you' they said in unison

'Oh no--you guys didn't get me a hooker or something did you?' Bette had very little confidence in Alice, there had been way to many times that Alice had gone a little overboard in being a 'friend' to Bette Porter.

Shane smiled 'Bette, I can promise you will like this one' reassuring the brunette 'but the rest is up to you, just go though that side door there' pointing to the black ally door, there was bins and garbage scattered around, Bette thought she was in some lower class hookers.  
She sighed as she opened the car door, somewhat scared of what she was about to walk into, looking back at her friends she rolled her eyes 'Really?'

Alice just glared at Bette 'Just go already Porter'

'forceful much' she bantered back, closing the door behind her and made her way towards the back ally, getting more frightful with what was behind the door... She turned back, seeing the grins on her friends faces then began to turn the handle on the door.

**Chapter Ten-**

'_What am I doing here-- I am ready to go home now girls'_ Bette popped her head out the door she had just walked though-- Alice and Shane were gone _'Fucking great, I bet I am at the strippers, Thanks Al'_ immediately jumping to conclusion that Alice was the culprit.  
Bette walked down the dark hallway until she saw the light in front of her, she noticed she was at a restaurant-- Suddenly catching the eyes of an older man wearing a uniform.

He walked over to the brunette and smiled 'Bette Porter' he presumed

Bette glanced around the room-- there was no one else in the place-- just her 'Um yes'

Confusion

'Please follow me, your table is just over here'

Bette followed the man to a table for two 'Would you mind telling me what on earth is going on here?' she demanded in a strong tone 'Did a woman named Alice put you up to this?' getting more irritated-- he wasn't answering her

'My name is Andre and I will be your waiter this afternoon' he pulled out the chair

Bette sat down and sighed-- watching the waiter pour a glass of chilled Champaign and as she was about to ask him another question he walked away 'Okay-- I am leaving' she began to stand from her chair-- suddenly feeling a blush on her shoulder-- she could smell her sweet savouring perfume-- her heart began to beat faster 'Tina' she asked-- too scared to turn around-- 'Tee' she whispered-- swallowing the lump in her throat 'Please tell me I am not dreaming right now because if I am I need to wake up'

'It's me' she murmured softy

Gasping softly Bette turned-- eyes lighting up at her beautiful features 'Hi' tears trickling down her bushed checks

Tina grinned, wiping the stray tears from Bette's brown eyes-- gently thumbing her check 'hi back'

Silence

Slowly, Bette began to come back to reality 'You did all this?' she asked _'Does this mean what I think it means--okay Porter don't get your hopes up'_

'Yes-- well with some help from Alice and Shane'

'I am lost for words here Tina' she exclaimed 'why?' she asked

She sighed 'You really need me to explain?' looking sweetly into Bette's loving, warm eyes 'after your call the other day, I found something-- my diary you gave me and as I began to read-- All I saw was your name and how much I cared for you and loved you and I think I have been in love with you forever' she chuckled nervously 'and you know it doesn't scare me anymore because I know now that it has always been you I have ever wanted in my life' she breathed, then began to frown 'I just hope I am not too late'

_'Oh my god' _Bette traced the outline of her soft and tender lips, reassuring her with a smile 'Do you think I have waited all this time for nothing' she giggled like a teenager 'you are so fucking beautiful Tina and I would love nothing more than to kiss you right now'

Her eyes filling up with tears-- so joyful 'then why haven't you' she cried

The brunette swiftly positioned her arm around Tina-- being welcomed sweetly as Bette pulled her closer-- mere seconds away from their lips touching-- anxiously waiting, she felt so safe as her eyes gazed into Bette's-- leaning closer, their lips crashed together with force-- electricity-- allowing no air to escape their lips-- such heat and fire-- both moaning desperately with desire and need for more-- their tongues dancing lovingly.

Startled-- Bette and Tina broke their embrace, hearing a knock on the glass beside them, they turned-- noticing Alice and Shane standing there making kissing faces and screaming in excitement.

Looking back at Bette, she smirked 'I think they are more excited than us'

'I very much doubt that'

Gazing into one another's eyes-- Silent communication

'I may ruin the moment by asking this but I need to be sure you aren't going to run from me again-- your false start's are so frustrating-- I'm sorry but--'

'Please don't apologise. I should be the one saying sorry' Tina pressed her finger up on Bette's lips 'I am going nowhere' wrapping her arms around Bette's wait 'I belong here-- with you'

'Can we come in yet?' yelled Alice

Both Bette and Tina sighed in frustration as they shooed their friend's.

Bette looked back at Tina 'Let them wait'

'Nice idea'

'I am so glad you are mine for keeps. How did Anthony take the news, terribly I hope' she chucked, taking amusement in his misery

Tina looked away-- somewhat ashamed 'I haven't exactly told him yet Bette'

**Chapter Eleven**

Staring Tina down, Bette began to feel uneasy and unsure 'what are you talking about Tina?' she asked-- trying to catch the blondes straying eyes 'Tina?' she asked again

Swallowing the lump in her throat, her hands clammy 'Please forgive me'

'For what-- Tina you of all people would hate to be put in this situation-- As much as I dislike the guy, he deserves to know unless you are ashamed of being with me'

'Ofcourse I'm not' she sighed 'I am in-love with you and only you-- you were right, you can't be in-love with two people at the same time, my feelings for you are so much stronger than what I feel for him-- I just wanted to make sure'

'Make sure I'd still want to be with you?-- you can't pick and choose Tina, that's not how this works' getting irritated 'I can't do this' her eyes stinging from the tears

Tina quickly took Bette's hands in her own 'Don't say that, please-- Just I got back this morning and I was so excited-- I just wanted to see you and tell you how I felt' she smiled slightly though her tears 'please' she begged

_'How can I stay mad at someone so beautiful'_ -- looking into her lovers eyes she saw her future and how it was so close 'you have been worth it so far' kissing Tina sweetly-- moaning as passion got the better of them-- until Bette leaned back slightly 'you should go do it now because I want you so bad-- I want to take you home and catch up on many years of waiting' she giggled 'if that is okay?'

Tina swallowed-- feeling the tension grow between them 'that is more than okay' she breathed

'Now kiss me again because it's the last one for a while' she ordered

Tina leaned in-- desperately seeking Bette's lips-- moaning as their tongues tousled-- unable to strain themselves from exploring one another until Tina realised they weren't alone 'I got a little carried away' she smiled shyly

Unable to catch her breath, Bette grinned 'You are not alone'

_'I cannot believe what was right in front of me all this time'_ Tina giggled-- gazing soulfully into Bette's brown orbs 'I love you and I am going to continue to tell you I love you each and every day to make up for all those years lost'

'I can't wait for us to start working on a future, Tee'

'Can I come over tonight?' she asked hopeful 'I would really like too' she admitted

Looking down at Tina, she was truly in a place of happiness 'What honestly do you think Tina?'

She shrugged 'I just know I need to spend every moment with you-- making up for all this lost time-- loving you-- treasuring you' she grinned 'after the way I have been over the past few weeks...' she trailed off-- looking to the ground

Bette lifted her head-- gazing into her eyes 'Tee, it's all natural-- the way you felt-- the way you are feeling now' stroking her cheek 'I am just so happy you made your decision based on who and what made you happy and for me to be that person-- even happier'

Tina was relieved that Bette was willing to put everything aside but she still felt like an arsehole 'Will you love me forever' she asked

'and beyond that'

Tina glanced outside 'I should go get this over with-- breaking it off won't be easy, I could be there a while-- especially when I tell him there isn't going to be a wedding'

'Do you still have to work with him?'

'Yes-- unfortunate but true. We had been working on a something that has taken over 6 months to put together. I just hope he can forgive me'

'Tina-- you are so the most unselfish person I know-- it's one of the reasons I love you so much but he is about to lose the most amazing woman to another woman-- just be ready for the unexpected, I don't mean to worry you-- I am just concerned and protective'

'Aww my guardian angel' she cooed 'but he came here for me-- he moved his whole life out here to be with me and now--'

'That isn't your fault and wasn't he the one that wanted to move you away from LA once you two were married?' Bette explained 'baby, you have one of the biggest hearts I know but there is only so much you can do for others'

_'She is the only one that truly knows and understands me-- knowing I get to jump into her arms after this break-up will make all the difference and is all I need'_ Tina smiled knowingly-- running her fingers up Bette's toned arms 'I am so lucky to have you'

'I'll miss you and cannot wait until tonight when I can hold you all night and hopefully get to wake up beside you' referring to the previous time when Tina left early that morning

'like three nights ago 

'throwback-- sorry' she kissed Tina softly

'Are you saying I only get cuddles tonight-- no touching-- no... you know?' she asked timidly

Bette laughed loudly-- flushed 'God Tina-- you don't waste time do you?'

'I think I have wasted enough time' she raised her lips up to Bette's ear-- her hot breath pulsating on the brunette's neck 'I need you to touch me-- I have always wanted you to touch me'

Her breaths became deep and short-- longing for more 'I want that too' she whispered

'My heart is pounding' Tina took Bette's hand and rose it to her heart 'feel' spoken softly

Bette closed her eyes at contact _'wow, she isn't kidding-- is this really happening?'_ she asked herself as she continued to enjoy Tina's chest  
'you-- you should' she cleared her throat 'go'

'Do you really want me to go?' Tina winked

'I don't want you too but the sooner you go the sooner you come over and I have a delicious dinner waiting for you-- to celebrate you and me'

Tina sulked and pouted

_'So fucking cute and she knows what it does to me'_ Bette frowned

'Can we do more than snuggle?'

'If you are lucky'

'Please' Tina begged 'I promise I'll be good'

Bette raised her eyebrows 'how can I say no to that'

Tina leaned closer to Bette-- brushed her noise across her girlfriends 'I love you-- I love you so much'

'I love you too'

After finally separating Bette and Tina said their last goodbyes before Tina drove to break the heart of the man she had been with for the last few months but she knew it was only for the best and soon she and Bette could start their lives together-- as a couple in love.

**Chapter Twelve-**

After enough encouragement Tina reluctantly left Bette at the restaurant-- as she sat in her car she took out her phone and called Anthony-- the call went unanswered but she left a message-- she didn't want to give too much away on the phone-- she would rather have this conversation face to face-- it was the least she could do-- plus she did care a lot for him 'hey, it's me.. not sure if you are still at work or maybe you are busy but I am back in LA and was hoping I could see you.. I may try you on the home phone-- bye'

_'I am doing the right thing-- I love Bette..I am in-love with Bette'_

She started the ignition and began to drive toward their apartment-- her mind was cluttered with thoughts of her finance-- he was a great man. At the beginning she fall for his big heart-- he would be such a gentleman-- pulling the chair out for her, opening doors then she began to see the kind and sensitive lover we was. Her hazel eyes became sore and wet-- tears struggling to withhold.. her breaking of the thought of hurting the man that had travelled so far for her-- to be with her-- he was willing to promise himself to her for eternity but Tina could not make such a promise-- her heart had been given away a long time ago to Bette Porter, she just didn't realise it...

'Shit' Tina jumped, hearing her phone begin to ring-- she put her indicator on and pulled over to the side of the road 'Hey Ant'

_'Hey Honey-- how's my girl?' he asked sweetly-- causing Tina to smile 'how is your father?'_

'He is okay-- he is doing better-- I am hoping to go back in a week or two to be with him longer-- the doctors don't give him long' she began to choke up 'sorry'

_'Tina-- if anyone should be apologising, it's me-- I mean you needed me and chose work over my beautiful finance. I would like to come with the next time. I would love to meet my soon to be in-laws'_

He was being so sweet and caring-- making it incredibly difficult for the blonde 'Yeah' she spoke softly 'So where are you?'

_'About to finish up for the day-- I have missed you so much-- I just want to treat you like a princess tonight-- I'll ravish you all night if I must..'_

'I could use a drink-- maybe we could meet at Joe's Bar in about an hour? I just need to go to the apartment and get freshened up-- I only landed a while ago and right now I am feeling a little grouchy-- I think a shower will do me good' meeting her finance at a bar was the best place for her-- it was in public so she could only help he wouldn't cause a scene 'Is that okay?'

_'Sounds awesome and honey-- I have missed your voice so much and even more I miss holding you tightly'_

Tina fall quiet, unable to speak-- she had never planned on breaking his heart-- she did love him but she was in-love with someone else. The sound of a car horn caught Tina-- shifting her back 'I missed you too' she lied 'I'll meet you there soon' Tina didn't allow time for Anthony to reply-- she closed her phone, ending the call _'Oh crap-- maybe I sounded a little too hasty-- I hope he didn't pick on the hostility-- shit'_

Tina the key in the ignition and started the car and began to drive west-- as she looked at the billboard on sunset she began excited and amused by its advertising-- it was two woman holding one another, their hands in the others pockets-- her mind raced back to earlier when she surprised Bette-- she ever realised how intense her love for the brunette was until they held one another and expressed their love for one another 'Fuck it. I need to see her' she spoke openly in the car-- taking a left off the highway and began to approach Bette's home _'second surprise today-- maybe I will look a little desperate just showing up at her place'_ Tina wondered and as she turned into Bette's neighbourhood she didn't care-- she just had to see her once more.

As she slowly approached the house she noticed a white Toyota sitting on the street-- out the front of Bette's-- it's a car she had never seen before-- as she pulled up in the drive and existed the car she could hear the mumble of Bette and a strange woman's voice. Walking up the steps, Tina peered in the window before knocking on the door, she however didn't see much though the window. After she knocked she heard the same muffled sound-- she was welcomed by a smile from Bette 'Hey' she said joyfully 'you weren't very long'

'Who's here?' she questioned-- peering around past the door-- noticing Rachel sitting on the couch 'Oh' she began to lose her footing and felt the blood run though her as her face turned red 'I should have known' her eyes piecing into Bette's brown orbs 'I should have known it was too good to be true' she announced before turning-- her eyes sore, restraining herself from crying. She turned away from Bette and began to walk quickly away from Bette but suddenly felt someone grab her arm and turn her around 'It's fine Bette. I understand' she snapped

'Tee... Tina... Baby... it's not what you think and if you gave me a minute to explain-- It isn't what it looks like'

'You know-- it's my own fault'

'How do you see that?'

'I completely overlooked Rachel... I forgot you were even seeing her... I guess it just makes us both cheaters... distressing thing is I was about to go and break-up with a man that is completely in-love with me and adores me and I was willing to throw that all away' she didn't mean it-- she was hurting.

_'How do I make her see that she is only woman for me and how do I prove to her that it's only her I love'_ Bette took both of Tina's hand's caressing them 'Rachel is a friend only... the only reason I made you believe she was my girlfriend was because I thought maybe it would make you jealous or something. I know it was stupid but in some ways I did see a change in your eyes the morning you came over and she was here and Rachel was only helping me-- well us. Rachel and I never slept together-- Do you know why?' she asked taking a step closer

Tina didn't know if she wanted to know-- she realised in that moment that she may have just jumped to the wrong conclusion. Gazing deeply into Bette's eyes, she could see the love in Bette's eyes 'Tell me' she spoke softly

Leaning forward she allowed her noise to brush over Tina's a simple, yet intimate gesture 'I brought her home in the hopes of getting over you but I couldn't follow though because I am so madly in-love with you that you have ruined me for every other woman'

Sighing in relief, she smiled 'I should have allowed you to explain instead of just running away'

'Tina-- this is all new to you. I completely understand it and I want to help you though it but I need you to let me into your heart and stop running from me. You have no idea how happy I will be to call you my partner and lover... to be able to wake up in the morning with you and love you, the only way I know how. I am so proud of how far you have already come and I will be by your side every step of the way' she spoke honestly and lovingly, putting a smile on the blondes face as she kissed the tears from her lovers eyes 'Aaww there is that beautiful smile' she giggled 'and the only reason she is here right now is because I wanted to thank her and fill her in with the information'

'I love you so much. Jealously isn't new to me, I mean when I looked in my diary and I wrote about how skanky those girls you dated in school were, I knew I was covering myself but knowing that I was about to change everything about me scared the shit out of me, especially seeing you with another woman'

Bette kissed Tina on her forehead-- lingering for a few seconds 'I only want you' she reassured her 'will you still come see me later?'

Tina chuckled 'sure, if I haven't turned you off me'

'Sweetie, you have no idea how much I want you to come over later'

Her touch was electrifying though her body 'god you make it hard to leave you again' leaning in she was inches from claiming her lips just one last time before leaving, suddenly seeing a figure behind Bette _'Fucking interruptions'_

'Are you two... okay?'

Tina watched Bette roll her eyes in frustration 'Hi Rachel-- yes everything is fine. Bette told me everything' she smiled 'I suppose I have you to thank'

'I didn't really do much. Seems Bette was fine without me and I am really glad you finally told her how you felt. I could see from the mile away that you loved her too but Bette was a little resident to believe me'

Bette turned to Rachel 'Thanks Rach but do you mind giving us just a few moments' trying not to sound rude

'Sure' she smiled and turned and walked back towards the house

She looked gently into Tina's eyes again and placed her arms around her waist 'Alone...again... now where was I?' she asked with a smirk on her face, positioning herself where she was before the interruption-- enjoying the heat the accumulated between them. Detaching her hand from Tina's waist she placed it behind her neck, conveying her closer and as their lips meet, their tongues gaining entry-- tousling and fighting for more as their hands began to explore. Bette moaned connecting with Tina's breasts, breaking the tension 'you need to go' her body was on fire, her centre beginning to ache with desire 'like right now' she spoke huskily

'I don't want too' she whined in a childish voice 'can we maybe finish this later then?'

'Not unless you get a better offer' she grinned

'There is no other place I would rather be than here with you tonight'

Tina stood on her toes, her lips now inches from Bette's ear 'you have me so turned on right now you are making it impossible to leave you again-- I feel like my body is about to self combust' kissing her neck-- causing the brunette to shiver

Bette groaned soulfully. She loved seeing the passion in Tina's eyes. She ran her hand across Tina's check and along her lips, kissing her 'I'll miss you and I love you but if you don't go now I will be forced to pounce on you'

'You could' she flirted 'but you are right. I need to get this over with' gently kissing her check as she distanced herself from Bette, slowly walking backwards towards the car 'bye'

'Bye'

Another step, this time nearly falling 'bye'

'Bye' she laughed _'god so cute'_

Reaching her car she said her last goodbye...

***********

Once she arrived to her apartment that she shared with Anthony, she unloaded her luggage and turned on shower. As she began to lather herself, she closed her eyes and remembered the loving and beautiful way Bette touched her when they shared such special moment-- Tina mind raced with thoughts of Bette's stunning features, such as how her hands had this way of turning the blond weak and sensual at the same time. She had seen Bette naked before but when they were a lot younger, she began to fantasize-- Bette's remarkable body naked against her own or straddling her as she ran her fingertips over her body an at the same time kissing her...

Tina moaned loudly as her own soft hands lowering down her body-- over her breasts-- then stomach-- she had opened her eyes for a second to consider what she was doing but it was too satisfying and her centre was begging to be touched-- throbbing and as she arched her back slightly-- slowly her fingertip grazed over her clit she began to whimper 'Oh god' she cried in pleasure-- it felt incredible-- as her orgasm quickly approached, her finger speed up-- groaning uncontrollably-- the image of her beautiful Bette stayed clear in her mind-- she leaned onto the shower wall-- gripping the railing-- jerking-- she pressed two fingers deep inside herself just as she was about to come 'Bette' she hollered as she felt the instant release of ecstasy coarse though her body-- breathless-- she slide down the wall _'Oh my fucking god-- I can only imagine what it will be like when it's her actually touching me-- I don't know how I am going to last'_

**Chapter Thirteen-**

After the orgasm past though her jerking body Tina clung onto the railing in the shower, supporting herself as she arose from the shower floor-- her centre still throbbing from the post shocks but was finally able to concentrate on getting dressed putting on her make-up.

Tina sighed as she walked into the kitchen, noticing the massive mess Anthony had left while she was visiting her father. She began to clean it up-- the sound of clattering was deafening _'what a fucking mess...did he have a party or is this just what I have been living with for the past few months and I was to oblivious to the mess? And on top of everything else, breaking of this engagement means I will have to do the arsehole thing and ask him to find somewhere else to live...or... maybe I could stay with Bette until he goes back to New Zealand or will he want to stay here? Fuck I am so screwed'_

^^^

Entering Joe's Bar, Tina spotted Anthony sitting at a window table-- she scoped the atmosphere around her, it seemed to be a busy day so she just hoped he wouldn't cause too much of a scene.

She caught is gaze-- forcing a smile as he waved her over _'shit..shit...shit...fuck...fuck..fuck'_ she cursed at herself and the situation as she got closer to him, beginning to feel a little apprehensive and scared-- until she remembered the image of her soon-to-be girlfriend and best friend and recalled the amazing way she expressed her love to Tina _'look at that glowing smile on his face'_ Tina returned the smile-- he leaned closer to kiss her, she however shifted her head to the side-- allowing him to kiss her cheek 'Hey'

'Hi sweetie-- I brought you a drink'

'How sweet' it was a beer-- she did drink beer but only when it was the only alcohol available. Some gesture so small but to Tina is was big-- she brought it to her mouth and swallowed 'that's nice'

Anthony sat back down, as Tina did 'how do you feel now you have gone home and relaxed a while?'

Tina nodded 'better thanks' She began to play with her engagement ring he had given her-- he suddenly felt very uneasy 'how's the new project going?' she asked, changing the subject 'I should really call tomorrow and make sure I still have a job'

'What are you talking about? Aaron loves you and in all honestly I have been trying to focus on work but I have been more worried about you. Again Tina I am very sorry for not coming with you to visit your father. Those are the times that you need me the most and I vanished on you'

Tina suddenly felt faint 'It's fine-- Bette came with me'

'You mentioned that-- I bet your mother loves her' he answered sarcastically

Tina shoot him a look 'She was amazing actually. She drove me there' she chuckled as her smile grew 'she took my mind off my father-- for a while anyway. Did you know it was the first time she had gone back there since her and I both moved to West Hollywood? I was a little worried about her, actually really worried'

'Tina--' Anthony spoke, trying to get her fiancés attention but noticed she was just staring into space-- he began to click his fingers together 'earth to Tina'

'What-- oh sorry-- what was I saying?'

'You were talking about Bette' he said sharply 'again...'

'Again... you make it sound like I talk about her all the time' trying to defend herself

'Your right-- let's talk about something else'

Tina was unsure how to respond-- both her and Anthony sat in silence

Breaking the tension Anthony reached across and took Tina's hand 'I really did miss you and nights alone in bed have been miserable'

'Thanks-- I guess'

'Did you miss me too?' he asked sweetly 'what I would have done to hold you all night' he could sense some distance from Tina-- she pulled her hand back slightly 'are you okay Tina?'

'Yes-- I mean no-- I'm sorry, I'm not' she spoke honestly 'there is something I need to tell you and I need you to hear me out before you totally freak out on me'

His jaw tightened 'is it about Bette?' he asked-- Tina was startled with his statement 'come on Tina' he's voice became louder

Tears scrolled out her eyes 'At least give me a chance to explain'

'Explain what, huh? I knew something was going on-- from the first time I meet her I could tell there was something between you two but I dismissed it and what a fucking fool I am. Did you fuck her?' he asked blatantly 'you two spent 3 days together, something must have happened' he began to louder

Tina looked around, hoping he wouldn't cause a scene 'Please keep your voice down and I never knew anything like this would ever happen, I swear to you. I didn't even know she loved me like that-- you need to remember we have been friends for years and this wasn't easy. I just don't know how to explain this without hurting you more than I already have. I do love you Ant-- you are an amazing guy and I did fall for you but it's different-- Bette and I-- we have so much history and deep down I think I have always cared deeply for her and I suppressed it' she explained, watching the glare in Anthony's green eyes

He lowered his head 'all well and good Tina but shit you don't just wake up one day and decided you want to end an engagement because you may have feelings for someone else-- even if it is a woman' he brought Tina's hand closer to him 'please just give me another chance'

She sighed _'he still wants to be with me? Shit!'_ she put her other hand on his 'It's not about chances and if I could I would give this more of a chance but I am in-love with Bette and to be honest if I look back though my teenage years I was most likely in-love with her back then and it only took until now to realise that destiny has given us an opportunity. Anthony I am so sorry, I know you may think I am the biggest arsehole for asking you to come to LA until the wedding, to get so close to end the engagement' she lifted her hand from his hold and took of the ring he had given to her-- it was his grandmothers-- she reached across and placed it in his hand 'I cannot marry you. I'm sorry'

He bit his lip-- hard, his eyes filled with displeasure in hearing that his fiancé was in love with someone else 'I'll be moved out by tomorrow and I guess I will catch a flight home in the next few days' he arose from his chair 'I don't know if it matters or not but I do love you-- sincerely'

'I know and I love you too' she whispered 'I'm sorry' she began to cry uncontrollable 'please take care'

Forcing a smile as he nodded his head 'bye' he turned and walked quickly out of Joe's-- Tina placing her face between her hands 'Fucking god-damn it!' she screamed, though her tears-- lifting her head, realising people began to turn and stare at her-- she apologised to the entire bar as she stood and composed herself-- pulling out her phone and dialled Bette's number-- she felt numb but smiled at Bette's voice

_'Hey Tee'_

Tina sniffled 'Bette' her voice broken

It didn't take a scientist to know Tina was in pain and at the same time Bette's insecurities kicked in _'Are you okay? Did he hurt you? Sweetie-- talk to me'_

'He left-- I feel like such an arsehole'

_'Tina, tell me where you are and I'll come pick you up. I don't want you driving-- please?'_

'At Joe's Bar on Sunset-- Bette, can you please hurry? I need to see you and the people here won't stop starring at me' It was a simple request but she needed to see her sweetheart _'I am so lucky to have her'_

_'I am getting in the car right now. Just sit tight and I'll be there in no time. I love you so much Tina-- So much' _reassuring Tina

'I love you too' she replied before ending the call

^^^

Bette parked witnessed Tina's car and parked close to it-- she made sure it was locked and nothing valuable inside and as she walked closer to the bar she noticed Tina sitting on the bench outside. She rushed over and seat beside her-- embracing her-- Tina rested her head on Bette's shoulder 'It's okay-- Sshh-- everything will be okay'

Lifting her head, her cloudy orbs gently looking at Bette she smiled 'thank you for coming'

'Of course. He didn't hurt you did he? If he did I will fucking make him pay'

Tina shook her head 'he actually figured it out before I had a chance to even discuss it with him and surprising he took it well-- I would rather him yell and scream-- would have made me feel better' she chuckled 'can we go home now?' she asked

'To your place-- sure'

'No-- was hoping I could stay with you tonight-- that's if you still want me?'

'I don't think it would be the best thing right now Tina. I do want you to stay but-- I just don't want you to do anything you aren't ready for. I would rather we wait until...' Tina placed her thumb over her lips

'I just want to go home with you and lay in your arms and go to sleep. I am so tired' she asked, caressing Bette's cheek 'Please don't make me beg'

She giggled 'I am just worried. I don't want to ruin this'

'There is nothing stopping us now and after everything today I swear I just want to sleep' holding Bette's hand-- she kissed it

Bette stood, helping Tina up 'You have such a big heart baby. Come on' she smiled and as Tina stood Bette wrapped her arm around Tina's wait and helped her walk towards her car.

**Chapter Fourteen-**

Bette embraced Tina's hand as they walked into her house-- she was unsure as to how to help Tina-- she looked so heartbroken, not to mention she had cried most of the ride home 'would you like me to get you a drink of hot chocolate before you rest?' she asked sweetly 'or maybe you would like to talk a bit... completely up to you'

'You are too good to me and I would love a hot chocolate, thanks' she watched tenderly as Bette lead her towards the bedroom 'where are you taking me?' she chuckled

Reaching the bedroom she sat Tina down on the end of the bed 'You need to rest-- you look so exhausted and you deserve to just sleep forever-- I know I have already said this but I am so happy and proud of you' Kissing her forehead 'You just sit and relax-- I'll take care of everything' letting go of Tina's hand 'I'll be back in a moment' she smiled-- letting go of Tina's hand and began to walk out of the bedroom..

'Bette'

The brunette stopped at the door and turned 'Yeah babe?'

Captivated-- Tina's hazel orbs lingered over Bette 'I love you, you know that right and I am not going anywhere'

There was such a strong connection between these once just friends, neither realizing just how strong it was until a few days ago-- it was something so secret that only they knew the rhythm too-- silent, yet powerful moments-- they had fallen irrevocably in-love 'Love you too'

Bette felt this glow upon her as she walked into the kitchen-- humble-- satisfied even-- Tina was in her bedroom... she couldn't wrap her own mind around the fact that Tina was there and in her bedroom waiting to lay down with her and devoting her love-- it was something the brunette only wished would happen.

'Tina, do you want some marshmallows in your drink?' she called out as she heated the milk 'or maybe you want them on the side?' she got no answer, causing her to be worried... quickly walking to her bedroom 'Tina?' she quizzed, noticing the diary that she had given Tina

Tina was sitting back against the pillows reading 'sorry... oh umm in it is fine' her eyes wandered from Bette to the book 'come here a moment' she smiled 'I want to show you something' she patted the bed, inviting Bette to come sit with her and as Bette sat next to her-- looking at her quizzically Tina reassured her with a smile and moved between her legs-- she felt so safe sitting between Bette's legs. She opened up the diary 'I have had this on me since I came back to LA, do you mind if I read you a few things?'

'Of course, but if you want too, although I am not sure if it somewhere in there says I am an awful best friend' she joked

'Nothing like that' she playfully stroked Bette's leg-- turning to an entry marked the _14th of February_ 'Today is valentine's day.. The day that you spend with the one person you love but what happens when the person you love would rather spend the day with some random girl from some party. Up until this valentines, I would have been her valentine... it was a privet thing between her and I where she would greet me with a card that always have some funny saying on the front about friends being together on this special day, then after school she would organise some extreme picnic where we would have such a awesome time just goofing around... I used to wonder sometimes if she really wanted to kiss me but I don't think she did because she never made the move.

Tina cleared her throat as Bette rested her chin on Tina's head 'Today she didn't even show up before school to give me a card and she spent the whole day talking about a hot date she was having with that girl. What kind of friend does that? She asked me why I was so quiet and I pretend I was fine but being my friend she should have known. It's not like I care or like her in that way but why does she have to be so insensitive? Tony asked me out tonight but I said no because I thought Bette and I would have plans. Next time I am totally going out with someone else instead of waiting for my so-called best friend'

Bette kissed the top of Tina's head in affection 'I think someone had a major crush on me-- even back then 'why didn't you tell me?'

'I don't think I even knew myself. I was so clueless to even think I liked you more than a friend' she chuckled-- she opened to another entry, marked 2nd of April 'Oh, my god! I let Bette kiss me today and it was amazing. I don't know what happened. I actually forced her into it then after I freaked out and ran out of the room but it was by far the best kiss I have ever experienced. Her lips were so soft and I felt some kind of a charge run though me when she kissed me. I am still freaking out but not because it was bad but because it was my best and truest friend. My mother thinks I need to spend less time with her because something will happen to me but I can't... she is the only one who understands me and listens and protects me. I don't even know if I like her like that but that kiss, sigh! Bette thought I was even crazy for suggesting it but truth is I really really wanted her to kiss me.

She goes around kissing all those girls all the time and she acts like it's no big deal and then I get all quiet and she tells me she won't so it any more if it upsets me that much... I feel bad for making her choose between me and these girls. I have to go to bed now but I don't think I am going to be able to sleep, I am so psyched right now that all I think about is kissing her again but I have to stop because I can't do that and it's Bette, my best friend for years... and she's a girl'

'I remembered that day when you asked me to kiss you.. you were begging for it' she teased

'I wasn't begging. I--I just wanted to know what all the fuss was about. All those girls telling me that my best friend was the best kisser ever and I never knew why they were so crazy when you would break their hearts' she explained 'but you are an amazing kisser' she looked up at Bette

'Just amazing?' she asked smugly

Tina turned and straddled Bette 'powerful' she kissed Bette's neck 'earth shattering' kissing her cheek 'incredible' kissing her other cheek 'and passionate' looking soulfully at Bette, firmly pressing her lips on Bette's tender mouth, moaning at first touch 'and they taste supreme' snaking her tongue, Bette allowing her entry. Her hands rolling down the front of Bette's shirt, feeling her lovers nipples harden 'you are so beautiful' she spoke quickly, in between kisses 'I need to feel your body on mine-- please' she begged 'I fantasised about you earlier when I was naked and in the shower' she uttered quickly as her hands lingered at the seam of Bette's top

Her body tingled, her centre dampened--reacting to Tina-- her mind racing to either give into her desire or wait 'baby' she breathed 'are you sure you don't want to wait' her lips running down Tina's neck, intoxicated by her ivory skin 'my mind is saying one thing but my body is controlling it'

Tina tugged on Bette's shirt 'no more waiting' she lifted the shirt, removing it. Pulling her lips away from Bette for a moment she was mesmerized-- running her fingertips over Bette's toned stomach, moaning heavily 'fuck' she explained as their kisses became overpowering, their hands caressing and discovering new places as she slowly began to undress one another-- blissfully in-love-- enjoying the closeness. She yelped as Bette playfully flipped her over 'what are you doing?'

Lips lingering close to Tina's ear she whispered, her hot husky voice shattering Tina 'making love to you' she grinned as she continued to devotedly assault Tina's body with kisses 'your body is exceptional Tina' she moaned, her hands pinching Tina's nipples as her mouth tailed slowly over her stomach then she stopped and smirked, looking up at her lover who was losing control-- begging for mercy. She gasped as she took in Tina's perfect scent, her centre swollen. She blew softly on Tina's clit causing her to scream as her hand's gripped on to the bed

'Be...Bette...pl...p...please' she stammered

She wanted to make this a night of Tina to remember, she didn't want to rush it but she could see Tina was close to climaxing and Bette had hardly even touched her, she had never in her wildest dreams imagine she would be making love to her best friend. Pressing her lips on Tina's inner thigh she began to slowly lick her way towards Tina's centre, enjoying every moment... not taking a moment for granted and as her tongue made contact with Tina's clit she began to stimulate her and at the same time Bette began to grind desperately into the bed

Tina's cries became shorter but louder 'Oh god!' she continued to gasp

Sucking faster on Tina's clit-- her hands exploring the rest of her amazing body-- her tongue grazing over and around her clitoris, Tina's body began to jerk-- she tasted sensational. She flicked her tongue once more before gliding it though her wetness, entering her-- still stimulating her hard clit with her thumb

Her groans became deafening-- riding into Bette's tongue

Feeling her inner muscles tighten round her tongue-- flickering and sucking faster-- feeling Tina's body tense up-- the intensity of the orgasm hit her body in a rush of ecstasy ran heavily thought her body.

Tina felt like she had taken the drug of love-- breathless-- unable to move-- smiling like a child, her centre twitching

After tasting the last of Tina's arousal she began to move up Tina's body, noticing Tina's eyes shut but tears rolling from her eyes 'Are-- baby did I hurt you?' she asked concerned

'mmm' as all she could mutter

'Tina' she asked again

Tina opened her eyes, beaming 'you... that was fucking sensational... I never..'

'Why are you crying?' caressing her face, moving the hair away from her face

'These are tears of joy baby' her eyes began to shut again 'you are awoken something in me' she muttered

Bette grinned 'my poor baby-- she is so tired'

She laid next to Tina-- watching the blonde as she slept so peacefully-- draping one hand over Tina's waist the other stroking her face-- Tina rolled onto her side entangling her legs between Bette's as they both fall into a deep slumber filled with the knowledge that they had finally found their way into each other's hearts.

^^^

As the sun shun in on their naked entangled bodies-- the birds outside singing, as if they new-- Tina was first to stir, kissing Bette's shoulder 'morning beautiful' she gleamed

Those kisses sent shivers down Bette's body, her eyes opening slowly as she rolled over, gazing into those hazel orbs she loved so much 'morning sleepy head'

'I fall asleep on you, didn't I? I am so sorry' she blushed

Chuckling 'It's perfectly fine-- I knew you were tired but last night-- wow that was delightful and wonderful and so beautiful'

'Among so many other expressions' she smirked playfully-- kissing Bette deeply 'my turn' topping Bette kissing her 'I am a little nervous' she admitted 'what if I-- I mean you have been with so many woman-- I just hope I-- see now I am rambling'

Bette reached out holding Tina's arms 'baby-- none of them would compare to you-- this here--' touching Tina's heart 'this is what it's about-- our hearts and souls connecting. Not to mention the amazing intimacy between us but baby if you aren't ready, we don't have to-- I don't want to force or rush this'

'You are the most amazing woman I have ever met and I would nothing more than to make you feel as amazing as you made me last night' she began to massage Bette's mocha breasts, she moaned at contact with her skin-- nibbling down her neck-- her hands slowly moved over Bette's body, exploring Bette's thighs 'does that feel good?' needing reassurance-- she looked up noticing Bette urging for her to continue

'so good...more please'

Her own arousal peaked as she felt between Bette's legs 'wow' her smile grew. She moaned as she continued to lick and suck her way down Bette's naked body-- the sensation of their bodies together was becoming too much for the both of them. As she reached Bette's promise land she took in the aroma of her arousal-- she groaned in eagerness as she connected with her centre-- she was drenched--

Bette whimpered-- going crazy-- craving for more of Tina's tongue in her 'more' she cried

Entering Bette her tongue drove deeper into Bette-- she knew she had hit Bette's sensitive spot as Bette jerked desperately-- she began to tease Bette as she would all of a sudden run her tongue but up and over her clit then back-- exactly knowing what Bette enjoyed, which surprised her though the haze of rousing her girlfriend to the highest possible peek-- sucking and moving her tongue faster with every thrust-- Bette was plunging into her face-- so close to that ultimate satisfaction

'Te..co--come here' she whimpered

Detaching herself from Bette she looked up at Bette 'huh?'

Taking hold of Tina's arms-- with all of her strength she moved Tina up her own body-- feeling Tina's wetness on her leg.. Tina kissed Bette as she moved up-- yelping in pleasure feeling the pressure of Bette enter her 'oh, my god' mirroring her cupping Bette's centre-- both thrusting--

Bette forced her eyes opened-- raising herself slightly for more pleasure-- she wanted nothing more than to look into Tina's hazel eyes as she climax takes over her-- their bodies began to shake-- their cries turned into small whimpers. Tina meet Bette's constant gaze as their orgasms rode quickly throughout them. It was somewhat like the title wave ran though them both, connecting them

Falling back Tina laid motionlessly on top of Bette-- trying to accumulate works which caused Bette to chuckle below her 'are you sure this was your first time with a woman?' she asked

Resting her chin on Bette's chest 'nah I should have told you that I have been sleeping around with woman for about five years now' she rolled her eyes, teasing Bette 'Of course it was babe'

'Thank you for finally taking a chance on me'

'Thank you for loving me and protecting me for all these years' she replied 'Bette... I need to go back to see my father later next week and I would like it if you could come with me-- if you can of course. I know I have already asked for too much but I would really like to introduce you to my parents as my girlfriend-- that's if you will have me?'

Running her finger over Tina's lips she was shocked and astounded 'I am on such a high right now I would agree to anything but I have always wanted you and yes I will go back with you but this time... can we please fly?'

'Want to join the mile high club?' she flirted

'Only with you'

They spent the entire day in bed making love and discovering their newly formed relationship, reading more entries from the diary and talking about their past-- the present and the future. Even though they still had some challenges ahead of them they were in this together as they had been for most of their lives.

**THE END**


End file.
